En el Medio
by Loba blanca
Summary: Un ángel y un demonio que se encuentran en el medio, en la nque quieran negarlo tienen más en común entre ellos y los humanos con los que conviven que con los de su propia especie, y les encanta. One shots de todo tipo para el Fictober de Good Omens. #Fictober2019 #IneffableLATAM
1. Día 1-Baile

*Antes que nada agradecer a **Killerqueen2.0** el ayudarme y animarme a participar. Voy con un poco de retraso pero espero ponerme pronto al día porque es algo que me apetece hacer y un poco un reto. A ver si así me animo a escribir un poco más de seguido aunque sea para que no se me seque el cerebro, jajaja*

* * *

**Día 1 - Baile**

-Vamos Ángel, me lo prometiste!

-Qué? no tengo recuerdos de ello...

-Sí, me dijiste que algún día me mostrarías cómo bailar la Gavota.

-Yo...oh...siempre te has negado cuando lo he mencionado...

-Venga Ángel, ahora quiero. No me hagas rogarte!

Era una sofocante madrugada de verano y un ángel y un demonio parloteaban y reían borrachos como cubas en la trastienda de una antigua librería del Soho.  
Crowley estaba tumbado bocabajo en el sofá, balanceando las piernas enfundadas en sus ajustados pantalones negros y unos serios calcetines granates de hilo. Arriba vestía únicamente una camisa gris, desabrochada hasta casi la mitad del pecho. Miraba al Ángel con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo mientras el otro colgaba fuera del sofá con una copa de vino en la mano.  
Azirafel, frente a él, descansaba tirado en una butaca con su copa en las manos y siguiendo distraidamente el movimiento de las piernas de Crowley, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Para sorpresa del demonio, que había dado gracias por la ola de calor, se había ido quitando prendas a lo largo de la noche hasta llevar únicamente su camisa remangada. Nada de pajaritas ni de chalecos.

-Vale! -dijo de repente el ángel saltando animado de la butaca y dirigiéndose hacia el tocadiscos.

-Bien!- exclamó divertido Crowley incorporándose y sentándose para tener una mejor visión del ángel.

-Bueno, simplemente te voy a mostrar los pasos -dijo Azirafel bajando la aguja hacía el vinilo y situándose en medio de la habitación. -Necesitaría que hubiese más participantes.

Y cuando empezó la música comenzó a moverse al son con enérgicos y estudiados movimientos. Crowley casi tiró el contenido de su copa en un ataque de risa, pero mientras las canción iba avanzando no pudo evitar contagiarse con la emoción del ángel y le vitoreó y animó. Al terminar, se puso en pié aplaudiendo y silbando, para deleite del ángel, que agachó la cabeza sonriente y colorado de camino a su asiento.

-Y ahora me toca a mí- exclamó Crowley tropezando con sus propias piernas al moverse al centro de la sala. Sonrió al ángel mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Sus ajustados pantalones pasaron a ser unos sueltos de campana y su camisa de gris oscura pasó a gris metalizado.

Azirafel escupió su vino en un ataque de risa y tos. Crowley volvió a chasquear y del tocadiscos empezó a surgir las claras notas de una canción disco.

-Oh, Crowley! -exclamó Azirafel doblándose de la risa al verle moverse al son con ese cuerpo delgado y sin ritmo. Entonces abrió los ojos emocionado al oír la letra del estribillo.  
-

_Heaven must be missing an angel_ -tarareó Crowley alargando un brazo hacia su amigo y sacándole a bailar.

Azirafel aceptó riendo. Y bailaron, y tropezaron y dieron vueltas riendo, acercando sus cuerpos y entrelazando sus brazos durante minutos, horas. Entonces, cansados y saciados, simplemente se dejaron llevar lentamente el uno en los brazos del otro.

-Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta Ángel? -dijo Crowley apoyando su mejilla en la sien de Azirafel, que descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-De qué? -susurró Azirafel.

-De que incluso borrachos bailamos como el puto culo.

Azirafel empezó a reírse a carcajadas en su pecho, contagiando al demonio también.

-Otro trago? -preguntó divertido el Ángel separándose y llenando torpemente las dos copas.

-Sí -contestó Crowley dejándose caer de mala manera en el sofá. -Bailar me deja seco.


	2. Día 2-Vino

**Día 2 - Vino**

Música alta, luz escasa y un par de botellas de vino vacías en la mesa.

Crowley le susurra algo al oído, para hacerse oír. Azirafel no le presta atención. Sus sentidos están centrados en la sensación del aliento del demonio en su cuello, del toque de su largo pelo cuando se mueve.

Crowley no recuerda lo que iba a decir. El olor del ángel le distrae, así como la visión de la inmaculada piel de su cuello.

Música alta, risas y voces en torno suyo, y un camarero les lleva una tercera botella de vino.

Se separan de mala gana, llevándose la copa recién rellenada a los labios mientras se miran de reojo.

Los dos abren la boca a la vez para decir algo, pero se detienen. Se sonríen el uno al otro.

Entonces lo sienten, más el demonio que el ángel, un tirón, una llamada.

-Tengo que irme -susurra el demonio al oído del ángel. -Me están esperando fuera. Alguna misión...

Azirafel sólo logra asentir. No le ha pasado inadvertido el hecho de que Crowley ha rozado su cuello con sus labios. Nota alejarse el cuerpo de su amigo, su calor. Cierra los ojos con un suspiro.

Crowley le da la espalda, y duda un instante antes de girarse de nuevo hacia él. Y le coge delicadamente de la barbilla.

Música alta, unas copas de vino y dos amantes que se miran expectantes a los ojos.

-Crowley, yo nunca...  
Azirafel tiembla en su mano, pero no se aleja.  
Crowley sonríe y acerca sus labios a los de su amigo.  
-Yo tampoco, Ángel.

Su bocas se juntan, suaves, temblorosas y torpes. Un beso dulce, una descarga de energía que cruza sus cuerpos, dos lenguas que juegan un instante.

-Oh, Crowley. Me alegra que haya sido contigo...  
-Ángel, sólo podría haber sido contigo...

Y con una última caricia desaparece entre la multitud.

Música alta, un ángel solo y un primer beso compartido con sabor a vino.


	3. Día 3-Fuego

**Día 3 - Fuego**

-Qué es lo que ocurre? -preguntó molesto Crowley sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla de la carroza. Volvía de un viaje largo y duro y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, desnudarse y dormir durante una semana. Otra parada más e iban a acabar con su sano juicio.

-No lo sé señor, se oyen caballos acercándose...

El cochero no había terminado de hablar cuando tres caballos aparecieron por el camino.

-Londres está en llamas! -exclamó el primero de los mensajeros deteniéndose junto a la carroza. Los otros dos pasaron veloces junto a ellos.

-Qué? -exclamó Crowley saltando al suelo.

-Desde hace dos días. El incendio se declaró el domingo de madrugada y se ha propagado por casi toda la ciudad. San Paul, el Ayuntamiento, multitud de casas...

-Cuánto por el caballo?

-Perdón?

-Que cuánto quieres por el caballo, estás sordo?

-Yo...no está en venta...

Una pesada bolsa apareció en la mano del mensajero. No recordaba haber visto que ese extraño hombre de negro, cabello largo rojo y gafas oscuras se hubiese acercado para entregarle el dinero, pero le daba igual. El sonido de las monedas en el pequeño saco indicaba que tendría para comprar un establo entero si quisiese.

Crowley se acercó al caballo acariciándole el morro.

-Sé que no gusto a los de tu especie, pero necesito que me hagas este favor. Si me llevas rápido a Londres vivirás el resto de tus días entre preciosas yeguas y comida abundante.

Se recogió el pelo con un cordón de cuero, saltó sobre el caballo y salió como alma que persigue el diablo (a decir verdad hacía unos quince años que no tenía un encontronazo con él).

* * *

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando al llegar a lo alto de un camino pudo ver la ciudad. Las llamas brillaban en el oscuro cielo sin luna, casi un arco perfecto al otro lado del río. Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Londres entera, parecía una pesadilla, parecía el infierno. Nadie podría estar preparado para tal imagen.

-Azirafel -susurró. Y volvió a espolear al caballo para que continuase sin aminorar.

Por un momento dejó que la terrorífica imagen que acababa de ver desapareciese para centrar su atención en el ángel. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Según se acercaba empezó a ver grupos de gente, refugiados. Algunos con bolsas y enseres, la mayoría sólo con lo puesto. Cubiertos de ceniza y mantas, observando las llamas al otro lado del río.

Entonces se detuvo, podía sentirlo.

Bajó del caballo y cogiéndole de las riendas se dirigió a la derecha, saliendo del camino. Andó unos minutos hasta llegar a un claro un poco sobre el nivel del agua. Sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas estaba Azirafel, con la mirada perdida en la iluminada ciudad.

-Azirafel -susurró Crowley acercándose. El ángel no pareció oírle. Su pelo rubio parecía gris oscuro debido a la ceniza, al igual que su blanca piel aparecía cubierta y manchada de negro. Su ropa, como en algunos puntos de sus brazos, presentaban quemaduras, como si pequeñas gotas de fuego le hubiesen herido. Pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Crowley soltó al caballo que se puso a pastar tranquilamente, ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo a tan solo unos metros, y se inclinó junto a su amigo.

-Ángel -rogó poniendo suavemente una mano en su hombro. Noto como bajo su toque el ángel se sobresaltó un instante antes de girarse. La mirada de tristeza que vio en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

-Crowley! -exclamó Azirafel, como si le hubiese costado reconocer a su amigo ahí a su lado. Y en contra de lo que era su naturaleza, o lo que le dictaba la razón, ya que siempre se había mostrado muy regio en lo que a contacto se refiere (nunca sabían quién podía estar observando), se lanzó a sus brazos y ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

Crowley cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándole, consolándole cuando notó que empezó a temblar entre lágrimas, besando eso suaves rizos.

Y pasaron toda la noche así, viendo como la ciudad que tanto amaban, que habían decidido que fuese su hogar en la Tierra, sucumbía a las llamas.


	4. Día 4-Auto

**Día 4 - Auto**

No sabía cuándo había sido el momento exacto en el que tomó conciencia de cuanto le rodeaba, y en realidad tampoco le importaba mucho, pero sabía cómo.

Todo se resumía a que su dueño era un demonio, y no un demonio cualquiera. Vale que era torpe, un poco borracho y muy sarcástico, que se creía cool y que no era muy bueno en su trabajo, pero tenía algo que no tenían el resto de sus semejantes. Él tenía imaginación. Suma imaginación, una fuerte fe y mente demoníaca y mucho amor (amor? los demonios pueden amar?) y, voilà! un auto con conciencia.

Los primeros recuerdos que tiene son simplemente sensaciones. Le llegan sentimientos de orgullo, de protección y de pasión. Ha visto cómo trata a esas plantas idiotas y cómo lo trata a él, y no puede evitar que se le hinchen los neumáticos de orgullo.

Con el paso de los años se siente cada vez más unido a su dueño, y le gusta corresponderle. Siempre está listo para él, el más rápido, el más brillante, el centro de todas las miradas. Pero hay ciertos momentos en los que parece que su amo no está centrado en él, su amado Bentley. Eso pasa cuando está con su ángel.

Le conoce casi desde el principio, y aunque no tiene recuerdos desde tan atrás, está seguro de que el mismo día en el que su demonio se hizo con él se lo presentó al ángel.

Tardó bastante en entender qué sucedía, qué eran esos sentimientos que flotaban en el aire cuando los dos estaban juntos. Parecía que su amo compartía las mismas emociones hacía el ángel que hacia él, pero multiplicadas por mil. Tenía que ser amor!

Un demonio enamorado de un ángel! Hasta un coche (un gran coche, todo hay que decirlo) podía darse cuenta de la ironía. Pero era su amo, su dueño, y sufriría con él las dudas, los desengaños, los momentos de ilusión...

Y entonces llegó una noche en la que casi volaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a una iglesia. Y hubo un ruido y una explosión, y cuando pasado un rato los dos, ángel y demonio, se montaron en él pudo notar que algo había cambiado. El ángel, más callado de lo normal, emanaba pasión, y amor, y nervios, y alegría..._Demonio estúpido! Cómo no puedes notarlo también!? Y por qué el ángel no hacía nada si los sentimientos de mi dueño estaban claros como el cielo en un maldito día de primavera!_ Si hubiese podido chillar de rabia lo hubiese hecho!Ya era bastante frustrante tratar con un demonio idiota como para tener que aguantar también a un ángel igual de idiota.

Cuántas veces notó desde entonces la duda en ambos? Cuántas veces vio gestos apenas visibles que indicaban el inicio de un movimiento hacia una caricia o un beso y se quedaban en nada? O la vez en la que el ángel salió casi llorando y no volvieron a verse en mucho tiempo dejando a su amo sumido en la tristeza.

_Oh, pero que es esto?_ A su amo siempre le han gustado los nuevos inventos y la música, y lleva una temporada oyendo únicamente un disco, Queen. _Es que no ves la ironía? No escuchas y «entiendes» la letra por esas malditas orejas de demonio que tienes? Esa roja melena no te deja oír bien?_ Está claro que tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y desde entonces, siempre reproduce el mismo disco, da igual la cinta que ponga su amo, y las veces que se enfade con él, maldiciendo y golpeando su salpicadero, piensa ponerlo hasta que entienda. Y de ahí la canción apropiada para cada situación, y todas esas canciones de amor cuando están juntos, aunque unas veces sean conscientes de ellas y otras no.

Y entonces empezaron a pasar cosas raras y muy rápido. Y una mañana están corriendo a toda velocidad, acojonados, hacia la librería en llamas de su ángel y horas después es él el que está en llamas yendo a toda velocidad a un pueblo para intentar evitar que todo se vaya a la mierda.  
Intenta no pensar en ello, fueron unos días extraños en los que casi desaparece.

Pero ahora prefiere centrarse en el presente. Y en cómo después de cenar, su demonio y su ángel han decidido conducir hasta las afueras de la ciudad para ver las estrellas y pensar en lo que han vivido hasta ese momento mientras comparten una botella de vino. Y por fin, y contra todo pronóstico, el ángel, su ángel, se ha lanzado a los labios de su amo, que le ha recibido con alegría y pasión, y se besan y se acarician y..._Vaya, me van a dejar los asientos llenos de plumas! Bueno, no importa, voy a ver qué canción de Queen pega para este momento..._


	5. Día 5-Libros

**Día 5 - Libros**

Adam estaba tirado en la mullida alfombra del centro de la librería ojeando con entusiasmo un libro antiguo de naturaleza. Alzó la vista y comprobó que fuera continuaba lloviendo. Sonrió alegre mientras alcanzaba la taza de chocolate caliente que descansaba junto a él. Sabía que podría hacer que dejase de llover y que hiciese un día anormalmente cálido para las fechas en las que se encontraban, pero también disfrutaba de esos días de lluvia en los que podía refugiarse en su dormitorio y rodearse de chuches y leer (o inventarse) un buen libro mientras Dog dormitaba a sus pies. Bueno, esta vez el escenario era algo distinto, pero lo estaba disfrutando igual.

Anatema y Newton habían ido a hacer recados a Londres y a Adam no le había costado convencer a sus padres de que le dejasen acompañarlos. Habían pasado la mañana juntos y a la hora de comer le habían dejado en el Soho antes de ir a visitar a la madre de Newton. No todos los días podías pasar el día con un demonio y un ángel. Habían comido pizza y helado en un italiano, había compartido ideas con Azirafel y se había reído de las ocurrencias de Crowley, y ahora disfrutaban del resto de la tarde en la confortable y cálida librería. Hasta Dog parecía estar divirtiéndose y eso que prefería el campo a la ciudad.  
Y hablando de Dog, dónde estaba?

Miró a sus pies, que era donde había estado dormitando toda la tarde y estaba a punto de levantarse para buscarlo cuando oyó una risa que venía desde la trastienda. Miró en esa dirección. Crowley estaba medio tumbado en el sofá y junto a él estaba sentado Dog mirándole directamente a sus ojos amarillos. Y parecían tener una conversación muy interesante.

-No te creo!-le decía en ese momento Crowley. -En serio?...Y Hastur que hizo?... Jajajaja, desde luego es algo que puedo imaginarme viniendo de él.

Adam sonrió. Entonces giró la vista hacía la butaca junto al escritorio en la que Azirafel leía un libro. O hacía que leía. El niño pudo notar que hacía rato que no pasaba una página y podría jurar que detrás del tomo el ángel sonreía. Le vio alzar la vista sobre el libro hacia el demonio un par de veces, una mirada dulce y alegre, y de nuevo pareció concentrarse en su lectura.

Adam le copió y continuó con su propio libro.

-Adam querido, tengo algunas pastas, te apetecen?

-Sí, gracias Azirafel -exclamó con entusiasmo el niño.

Vio al ángel ir hacia la trastienda y desaparecer en la cocina. Y no fue el único. Crowley, ahora tumbado completamente y con Dog sobre su estómago siguió con la vista el camino del ángel, y se estiró para ver desde donde estaba el interior de la cocina. Adam se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se hubiese caído al suelo de lo que se había inclinado para mejorar la visión. Le vio sonreír para sí, pero cuando notó que Adam le observaba se puso colorado, tosió y volvió a jugar con el perro.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Adam, Anatema, Newton y Dog volvían a casa en el destartalado coche del excazabrujas. La pareja reía delante mientras Adam acariciaba distraído a su perro. Entonces cayeron en un momento de silencio. Adam miró con curiosidad a sus amigos y vio como se miraban el uno al otro cuando pensaban que el otro no miraba. Le recordaba a dos carcamales sobrenaturales...

-Oh! -exclamó divertido. Había entendido por fin.


	6. Día 6-Malvado

**Día 6 - Malvado**

Azirafel se dirigía distraído a la posada, por inercia, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó negó para sí con la cabeza, y en vez de ir escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio se dirigió directamente hacia el fondo de la sala. Pasó un corto pasillo y salió a un enorme patio de piedra. Se dirigió a la mesa más lejana y con un suspiro se sentó a contemplar el paisaje. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver casi toda Florencia enmarcada en un cielo rosa y malva que indicaba la cercanía del ocaso. El aire fresco de la tarde le acarició los cabellos y arrastró el olor de las buganvilias y los jazmines que crecían por todo el patio y en lo alto, el sonido de los pájaros volviendo a sus nidos inundaba el cielo.

-Encantador! -susurró relajándose en la silla.

-Quién, yo?

Sobresaltado, Azirafel miró tras él para encontrarse con una figura de negro de rojos y largos cabellos y amplia sonrisa.

-Oh, Crowley -exclamó enderezándose en la silla e indicándole que se sentase. -Qué haces en Florencia?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, tenía curiosidad por los nuevos artistas que están surgiendo -dijo lanzando de forma descuidada su capa a una silla y dejándose caer él en otra. -He conocido a un joven llamado Da Vinci que es un potencial...

Con un gesto llamó a la ayudante de la posadera y se volvió hacia Azirafel, que miraba ceñudo el paisaje. Su mirada era triste y un poco preocupada.

El ángel se volvió a contestar a su amigo cuando la muchacha dejó sobre la mesa una botella de vino y un plato de higos y peras dulces.

-Yo no pedí nada! -dijo.

-Fui yo -contestó Crowley llenando los vasos de vino.

-No hacía falta Crowley...

Con un gesto de la mano le hizo callar mientras le acercaba el plato.

-Te vi pasar por el mercado. Ibas tan ensimismado que ni te diste cuenta de mi presencia, y esa cara...Has tenido una reunión con los tuyos, no es así?

-Con Gabriel...

-Lo sabía. Y sé en el estado en el que te dejan estos encuentros. Decidí tener un detalle para compensar el mal rato.

Azirafel se sonrojó y no pudo por menos que sonreír avergonzado. Crowley también se puso algo colorado, pero disimuló bebiendo de su vaso y girando su rostro al paisaje.

Azirafel cogió una pera y la mordió, pensativo, entonces se volvió de nuevo a su amigo.

-Crowley?

-Mmm? Espero que no vayas a dar las gracias!

-No, sé lo que te molesta...

-Y bien?

Azirafel pareció dudar un instante, pero continuó bajando el tono.

-Se supone que los demonios sois malvados, es lo que hemos aprendido en...ya sabes...arriba. Pero tú...eres diferente.

Crowley gruñó un poco por lo bajo, a modo de fingida queja.

Azirafel calló, no quería molestar más al demonio. Ambos quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

-Sabes por qué soy así contigo, Ángel? -dijo Crowley sin apartar la mirada del atardecer. -Porque tú eres exactamente como debes ser, como deberían de ser todos los malditos ángeles y no lo son.  
Un calor inmenso inundó el pecho de Azirafel al oír las palabras de Crowley. Y sonrió alegre, constatando lo curioso que era que la compañía de un demonio le hiciese sentir mejor que la de sus semejantes.


	7. Día 7-Plantas

**Día 7-Plantas**

-Plantas. Oí hablar de los beneficios de hablar con las plantas allá por los años 70. Unos universitarios, no recuerdo quiénes ni de dónde, habían llegado a la conclusión de que hablar con las plantas aliviaba el estrés y generaba endorfinas, que como sabréis son las hormonas de la felicidad. Pues bien, he de reconocer que esa década no estaba siendo tan buena como esperaba (maldito _«vas muy rápido para mí»_ Ángel),aunque no tan mala como el siglo XIV. Puff, debéis creerme cuando digo que ese siglo fue una mierda de siglo, de lo peorcito. Y la moda? En qué estaban pensando? Bueno, que me desvío del tema. Ahí estaba yo algo aburrido y jodido y me dije, _Hey Crowley, no pierdes nada por intentarlo_, y a un vivero que me fui. Tras mucho informarme decidí hacerme con un espécimen de «Sansevieria trifasciata» (o era un poto?, ya no recuerdo bien). El caso es que lo llevé a casa, donde creé un solárium sólo para ella, y la regué y cuide y hablé y atemoricé para que creciese mejor. Y vaya que si lo hizo! Por la cuenta que le traía. Y tras esa pequeña planta, vinieron muchas más, pudiendo crear el precioso y tembloroso jardín que tengo. Y confirmando los estudios de los que os hablé al principio. Mi estrés se ha reducido al de un demonio común y mis endorfinas están por las nubes.  
Y lo mejor es que hasta ahora os he contado únicamente los beneficios en vuestro cuerpo por solo hablar con ellas! Ahora os voy a enumerar las ventajas de tener plantas en vuestro entorno de trabajo:

1.-Mejoran la calidad del aire.

2.-Ahorras en climatización.

3.-Reducen los síntomas provocados por el exceso de trabajo, ya sean cefaleas, problemas respiratorios, irritaciones de los ojos...

4.-Crean un entorno más agradable y atractivo.

No me negaréis que todo lo dicho no mejoraría notablemente la productividad y ...

-CROWLEY! -Belzebú se revolvió en su trono mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz con visible enojo. -Crowley, no vamos a tener plantas aquí, así que déjate de presentaciones y ponte con todo el puñetero papeleo que tienes atrasado!


	8. Día 8-Espadas

**Día 8-Espadas**

El sonido del choque de las espadas y los gritos resonaban en sus oídos. Mirase donde mirase sólo veía cuerpos inertes y sangre, y dolor. El también quería gritar, que por favor se detuviesen. Pero la voz no le salía. Es que no veían lo que estaba pasando? Daba igual el bando, el color de la indumentaria o el de las alas. En ese momento todos eran iguales.

Se miró a sí mismo. Volvía a vestir de blanco y rubios y brillantes rizos caían sobre sus hombros, como cuando todo lo que conocía era el cielo. Entonces observó sus manos. Portaba su espada llameante, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la sangre. Oscuras manchas cubrían sus manos y antebrazos. Soltó la espada horrorizado y echó a correr.

Formaba esto parte del Plan Inefable? No podía evitar preguntárselo con temor mientras esquivaba golpes de ambos bandos y buscaba con la mirada.  
Entonces lo vio, en medio de la batalla. Lo habría reconocido entre todo el ejército del infierno aunque no destacase por su melena roja. Se defendía con una espada color azabache, del mismo tono que sus alas, y desde donde estaba pudo comprobar con satisfacción que no atacaba para matar, simplemente golpeaba para salvar su vida.

-Crowley! -consiguió gritar Azirafel echando a correr hacía el demonio.

Crowley se volvió hacia la voz, y su mirada se suavizó.

-Ángel -gesticuló girando hacia él con una sonrisa.

Entonces todo ocurrió en milésimas de segundo. Una enorme sombra alada se alzó sobre el demonio y le atravesó de atrás adelante con una brillante espada.

-Noooooo!

Azirafel llegó justo para coger el cuerpo de su amigo antes de que tocase el suelo y para entonces la sombra había desaparecido.

-Crowley -susurró tocándole el rostro y evitando mirar la herida mortal. -Por favor...

-Ángel - tosió el demonio escupiendo sangre. -Oh mi Ángel, no llores por mí. Ya sabes que no lo merezco.

Alzó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del ángel, dejando en su camino un rastro de su propia sangre.

-Oh, Crowley -lloró con la voz rota Azirafel. -Te mereces todo, y siento no habértelo podido hacer entender antes.

Y acunó el cuerpo de su demonio contra su pecho, para que se fuese oyendo su corazón, un corazón que latía por él, un corazón que le amaba...y que se había roto en mil pedazos.

* * *

Azirafel despertó en su butaca en la oscuridad de la noche. Tuvo que luchar por respirar ya que sentía una presión en el pecho que casi hasta le impedía pensar. Se tocó el rostro. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo aunque no era consciente de ello. Se inclinó hacia delante, intentando calmarse, intentando recomponerse, pero todos los recuerdos del sueño volvían a él nítida y completamente reales, y volvió a llorar sin pretenderlo. Entonces el sonido de una fuerte respiración le sacó en un instante de ese estado de ansiedad. Miró hacia el sofá y distinguió una figura durmiendo en él. Una figura delgada, con los brazos y piernas colgando en extraños ángulos.

Y esta vez sus lágrimas fueron de puro alivio y su cuerpo y alma calmaron al instante.

Se arrodilló juntó al sofá y acarició el rostro del demonio, apartándole el pelo de la cara, tal cual había hecho en su sueño.

-Crowley -susurró.

El demonio se revolvió y medio abrió los ojos aún dormido.

-Mmm, qué pasa Ángel?

Azirafel sonrió al oír su apodo.

-Crowley, me prometes que detendremos el Apocalipsis?

Crowley agarró a tientas una mano del ángel y se la llevó a los labios.

-Claro que sí, por tí lo que sea...

Azirafel sonrió al notar que se había vuelto a dormir. El demonio no mentía muy bien, pero sus palabras le habían calmado igual. Ya cruzarían ese puente cuando llegasen.


	9. Día 9-Música

**Día 9-Música**

Un bentley negro entró a toda velocidad por una de las calles del Soho, ignorando los gritos y quejas de los transeúntes, y aparcó en zona prohibida justo a las puertas de una antigua librería. Del interior salió un hombre que a primera vista parecía una vieja estrella de rock. Pantalones negros rotos, camiseta ajustada granate, chaleco negro, pelo rojo largo cargado y oscuras gafas de sol. Para rematar el look llevaba en las muñecas pulseras de cuero a juego con una cazadora que se echó al hombro. Con un extraño movimiento de cadera se dirigió hacia la librería. Sonrió a unas chicas al pasar, que se rieron nerviosas bajando la vista. Él sonrió más divertido mientras empujaba la puerta del local.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta resonó en la librería.

-Un momento por favor...Oh, eres tú.

-Vaya Ángel, así da gusto -gruñó Crowley desanimado dirigiéndose a la trastienda. Llevaban más de un año si verse y en su mente la bienvenida que le brindaba el ángel y que había imaginado de mil maneras era siempre algo más..cariñosa. Con un suspiro de frustración se dejó caer en el sofá lanzando la cazadora al otro lado.

-Oh, querido, lo siento. Sólo es que pensaba que eras...otra persona.

Crowley vio como el ángel se retorcía las manos mientras hablaba. Un gesto que en él significaba preocupación de algún tipo.

El demonio se quitó las gafas y le miró.

-Está todo bien Azirafel?

-Qué? Oh, sí, por supuesto querido -abrió los ojos un instante. -Oh, mis modales. Quieres un té, un café quizás?

Crowley volvió a su antigua posición con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de mirar al ángel.

-Un café estaría bien, pero échale algo fuerte.

-Perfecto! Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

Le vio dirigirse a la cocina, oyendo a continuación el sonido de puertas y del fogón. Al rato salió con una bandeja con un café, un té y un plato de pastas.

La dejó sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en su butaca para saltar de nuevo en pie.

-Tu "algo" fuerte -exclamó cogiendo una botella de coñac del aparador. Echó una generosa cantidad en el café de Crowley y estaba devolviendo la botella a su sitió cuando la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar.

-Oh -Azirafel se volvió hacia Crowley algo ceñudo. -Yo...tengo que...

Crowley le hizo un gesto tranquilo con la mano indicándole que podía salir sin problemas. Azirafel sonrió, bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la tienda.  
El demonio esperó unos instantes con el morro torcido, tamborileando los dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-A la mierda!

Se levantó, se puso las gafas de sol y cogiendo un libro al azar paseó por la trastienda haciendo que miraba el libro distraído. Desde donde estaba vio al nuevo «cliente». Calvo, chaleco vaquero y algunas cadenas colgando del pantalón. Parecía tan completamente fuera de lugar en la librería como un pulpo en un garaje. Pero ahí estaba, cuchicheando con Azirafel junto a la puerta. Y entonces vio cómo le daba un sobre que el ángel se guardó rápidamente en la chaqueta. Cuando vio que abría la puerta y se iba Crowley lanzó el libro sobre el escritorio y volvió al sofá.

Azirafel entró en la trastienda, visiblemente más contento y relajado.

-Todo bien, querido?

A cambio solo recibió una mirada fría.

-Me vas a contar que pasa, Azirafel?

Azirafel? Malo. El demonio sólo utilizaba su nombre completo o cuando estaba preocupado o cabreado. Y por como apretaba los labios era lo segundo.

-Oh, no es nada...

Iba a sentarse en su butaca cuando Crowley chasqueó los dedos y la alejó.

Azirafel respiró hondo y se dirigió al sofá. El demonio subió las piernas impidiendo que se sentara.

Se quitó las gafas de nuevo y le miró girando la cara, ofreciéndole una dura mirada.

-Azirafel... -repitió.

Entonces Azirafel pareció darse por vencido.

-Crowley, eres...un auténtico incordio. -Con un nuevo suspiro sacó el sobre del bolsillo y se lo entregó. -Pensaba dártelo el viernes cenando, pero veo que contigo es imposible.

Crowley cogió el sobre sorprendido y cuando vio su contenido no pudo evitar saltar del sofá.

-Queen? Entradas para Wembley? Para los dos?

Azirafel asintió sonriendo y orgulloso de haber acertado.

-Sé que eres un entusiasta de la música, siempre lo has sido, y que este grupo de...bueno...de rock? Bueno, que sé que te gustan y oí en Soho que era una gira memorable y...

No pudo terminar. Crowley le tenía entre sus brazos.

-Cállate idiota- se separó de él un instante para plantarle un beso en los labios. -Joder! Esto, esto se merece una cena en algún sitio especial...-Crowley le soltó, recogió su cazadora y sus gafas y se lanzó hacia la puerta. -Ponte tu mejor pajarita que esta noche te llevo...Tengo que buscar a dónde.- Se detuvo en la puerta y volvió sobre sus pasos para darle un segundo beso y sonreirle. -Gracias! -salió disparado hacia su Bentley.

* * *

Unos días después Gabriel paseaba distraído por la librería, con las manos en la espalda y la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. Entonces se detuvo y miró a Azirafel con cara de sorpresa.

-No se supone que tenias una tienda de esas en las que se venden...em?

-Libros.

-Sí, eso, libros. Porque ahora parece más un jardín!

Azirafel notó cómo el rubor le cubría cada centímetro del rostro y miró en torno suyo. Toda la librería estaba llena de diferentes jarrones de flores frescas y plantas de todas las clases y colores. Incluso creía haber recibido alguna especie que se había extinguido hacia siglos.

-Son...una muestra de agradecimiento.

Por lo menos le quedó la tranquilidad de que no estaba mintiendo al arcángel. Sólo había subestimado la pasión de Crowley por la música.


	10. Día 10-Cazador

**Día 10-Cazador**

Azirafel corría sin descanso, esquivando árboles, ramas y rocas. La adrenalina al 100%. Su respiración y pulso acelerados, intentando obviar el dolor latente de su costado. Se detuvo tras un amplio tronco a coger aliento, sudoroso. Escuchó. No se oía nada. Tras unos instantes se atrevió a moverse y se asomó lo justo para mirar hacía el lugar por el que había venido, desde donde estaba huyendo. Se relajó al no ver movimiento y se apoyó más tranquilo en el tronco, cerrando los ojos.

-Por qué siempre me meteré en estas cosas? -se regañó a sí mismo. Sabía la respuesta. No sabía decir que no. Bueno, y muchas veces también era por su amor a la comida o a un buen libro... El caso es que ahí se encontraba él, teniendo que huir casi sin poder, siendo cazado como un animal.

El sonido de la rotura de una rama a su izquierda le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahora alerta y con el pulso a mil se asomó temeroso, intentando no ser visto. Intentó correr en dirección contraria pero el sonido de la detonación de un arma frente a él le indicó que había sido engañado. Corrigió el rumbo lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficiente. Oyó una segunda detonación. Esta vez le habían alcanzado, haciéndole caer al suelo, y un dolor agudo empezó a crecerle en el pecho.

-Ouch! -se quejó encogiéndose en la fría tierra.

-Estás jodidamente muerto! -gritó Crowley apareciendo desde detrás de un arbusto. Apoyó el arma en su cadera, riéndose.

-No tiene gracia Crowley. Ya sabes que esas bolas de pintura duelen.

-Quejica!

Azirafel le echó una mirada asesina poniéndose en pie. Crowley puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé por qué he aceptado a participar en esto -se quejó muy digno el ángel mientras se limpiaba de tierra y hojas secas y observaba con disgusto la enorme mancha de pintura amarilla en el chaleco protector que llevaba.

-Pues porque es divertido Ángel. Al joven Anticristo y los demás también les gusta...

-Y no podríamos habernos llamado de otra manera? Es un poco ofensivo...

Crowley rió al ver el nombre del parche que llevaba Azirafel. Era un rudimentario trozo de tela en tonos azules en el que se leía «Matademonios»

-Este niño tiene unas ideas cojonudas! -Crowley lloraba de la risa.

-Pero si el tuyo no está ni bien escrito! -exclamó Azirafel molesto. -En vez de «Cazadores de Ángeles» pone «Cazador de Ángel»

-Lo cambié -dijo Crowley sonriendo con picardía. Se acercó a Azirafel haciéndole retroceder hasta que su espalda topó contra un tronco. -Yo sólo quiero cazar a un ángel en concreto...

-Qué?...Oh! -Azirafel se puso rojo y bajó la mirada avergonzado, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó a lo lejos Brian tirando su casco al suelo. -Ya están otra vez tonteando!

-Está claro que el amor te hace débil -dijo Pepper meneando la cabeza a su espalda. -Aprovechemos para hacernos con la bandera!


	11. Día 11-Divino

**Día 11-Divino**

Exquisito, maravilloso, divino... Cuántas veces había oído al ángel pronunciar estas palabras a lo largo de los siglos? 6.000 años dan para muchas, muchas veces.

La primera vez que recuerda fue en el Edén. Tomaba el sol en su forma de serpiente cuando oyó el roce de una túnica bajo el árbol en el que descansaba. Perezosamente abrió un ojo. Bueno, sólo era el Guardián de la Puerta Este. Siempre distraído, observando y tocando todo en el jardín. Crowley ,Crawley por entonces, sonrió al recordar las veces que le había visto dejar olvidada su espada en algún lado. Inofensivo. Le vio coger un fruto del árbol y llevárselo a la boca, y como sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y felicidad al degustar la dulce fruta.  
-Delicioso! -exclamó. Y Crowley sonrió y siguió durmiendo.

En Roma la cosa empezó a tomar un cariz que el demonio no había esperado. El verle tragar las ostras, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, esos sonidos inocentes, porque no era consciente de ellos, pero a la vez tan insinuadores, esa lengua rosada acariciando sus blandos labios...  
-Exquisitas!  
Y el demonio casi cae de la silla.

-Maravilloso! -exclamó muchas veces al terminar un libro a la luz de las velas, en un acogedor cuarto en el que Crowley le observaba desde un sofá cercano.

-Este vino es excelente Crowley! -y Crowley se sonrojaba, ocultando el hecho bajo las oscuras gafas y un gesto de «no es nada» , aunque su sonrisa quisiese decir «para mi ángel, lo mejor»

Y a partir de ahí Crowley descubrió que cuando el ángel utilizaba una de estas palabras es que Azirafel era feliz, que estaba disfrutando, que era mucho mejor que bueno...

Por eso el demonio no podía evitar sonreír de satisfacción en ese momento.  
-Oh...Crowley...eso ha sido...ha sido divino- no dejaba de decir el ángel en sus brazos. Un ángel sonrojado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo, con el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos por haber sido besados hasta la extenuación. Un ángel con el que acababa de compartir el mayor éxtasis habido y por haber.

Y el demonio, acariciando distraído su espalda, pensó que nunca se cansaría de oírle decir esas palabras. Exquisito, maravilloso...divino.


	12. Día 12-Serpiente

**Día 12-Serpiente**

-Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Crawley abrió un poco los ojos desde la cálida roca en la que descansaba para ver de dónde venía esa voz y para su sorpresa se encontró levantado en volandas.

-Pero de dónde has salido que no te había visto antes por el jardín?

Aún desorientado intentó zafarse de los brazos que lo sujetaban. Cómo había podido estar tan distraído? Llevaba semanas vagando por el jardín, ocultándose en las sombras tanto de los ángeles que lo custodiaban como de las dos creaciones estrella de Dios. Pero ahí todo era tan diferente al infierno que se había acomodado rápidamente. Reptar por el suave césped, nadar en las frescas y cristalinas aguas y ,su pasatiempo favorito, tomar el sol ya fuese sobre una roca o en lo alto de una rama.

Pero ahora todo esto iba a acabar. Le habían pillado y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Valiente demonio!

Entonces unas manos alzaron suavemente su rostro y de repente se encontró mirando dos brillantes y dulces ojos azules con motas verdes y grises.

-Pero que es esta cosa tan bonita? -preguntó el ángel con una sonrisa.

-_Serpiente_ -pensó Crawley inconscientemente. No podía apartar la vista del rostro de su captor, aunque de repente sus temores habían desaparecido.

-Así que una serpiente? Pues querida serpiente, tienes los ojos más preciosos que haya visto hasta ahora.

Y sin quererlo Crawley sintió que se derretía entre esos fuertes brazos.

Tiempo después, como unos 6.000 años adelante en el tiempo, un demonio y un ángel discutían en la trastienda de una antigua librería. El demonio paseaba de un lado a otro, enfurecido y rodeando al ángel que permanecía quieto en el centro de la sala con los puños apretados. El demonio gesticulaba moviendo furiosamente sus brazos, y blasfemaba, y gritaba. Entonces se volvió con un dedo acosador ante el ángel. Éste, en vez de acobardarse se enfrentó a la ira del demonio, alzando con orgullo el rostro. Y sus ojos se encontraron. Ojos azules con motas verdes y grises y ojos amarillos y naranjas con una franja negra.

El rostro del ángel se suavizó y sonrió.

-Por...por qué sonríes Ángel? -preguntó Crowley sonrojándose, desarmándose. Aún así no pudo apartar la mirada.

-Porque sigues teniendo los ojos más preciosos que haya visto hasta ahora, querido.

Y 6.000 años después el demonio, la primera serpiente volvió a derretirse ante ese ángel, su ángel.


	13. Día 13-Alas

**Día 13-Alas**

Era casi media noche cuando Azirafel cruzó uno de los puentes de Dublín que le llevaría a su alojamiento. Enormes y frías gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. El ángel se subió el cuello y aceleró el paso, pero aún así, para cuando llegó al edificio en el que había alquilado una buhardilla ya estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Entró en el oscuro portal quitándose y sacudiendo la capa. Entonces una voz proveniente de debajo de las escaleras le sobresaltó.

-Azirafel...

-Crowley? -Azirafel se repuso rápido del susto y con un gesto iluminó la pequeña y sucia estancia. Vio al demonio apoyado en la pared, cubriéndose el rostro ante la repentina luz. Vestía como de costumbre de negro, pero ahora parecía encogido debajo de su húmeda capa negra y el rojo cabello se le pegaba a la cara.

-Lo siento Ángel, -susurró intentando mantenerse en pie -pero no sabía a quién acudir...

Azirafel corrió a sostenerle y no pudo evitar una exclamación cuando le tuvo en sus brazos.

-Crowley, estás ardiendo! Qué ha ocurrido?

-Yo...ahora no puedo...

Azirafel pasó un brazo del demonio por su cuello y tomándole de la cintura le ayudó a subir hasta su buhardilla. Dentro le quitó la empapada capa, el jubón y las botas y le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama. Encendió el fuego y algunas velas para verle mejor.

-Qué es lo que pasa Crowley? Qué te ocurre? -preguntó arrodillándose a su lado tocándole el rostro y la frente. La fiebre seguía ahí, tan alta que en un humano ya hubiese sido mortal. Corrió a por un barreño con agua fría y un trapo y se lo puso en la cabeza. -Necesito que me digas qué ha ocurrido -insistió Azirafel pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, sin saber qué buscar y cada vez más asustado. -Nada debería de afectar a nuestros cuerpos mortales. Tengo que saber...

Un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro sudoroso del demonio, que apretó los dientes y puños y arqueó todo su cuerpo.

-Oh, Crowley -sollozó Azirafel. -No sé que hacer...

Entonces lo notó, un pulso bajo, casi imperceptible. Pero cómo pensar...? Era imposible!

-Potestad -balbuceó el demonio.

Azirafel se puso en pie alarmado, pero ya sabía a lo que se enfrenta y sabía que si no actúa rápido podía ser el fin de Crowley.

-Extiende las alas -ordenó.

-Yo...no...

-EXTIENDE LAS ALAS!

Crowley dudó una milésima de segundo, pero finalmente se giró y obedeció.

Con un sonido como de un susurro dos enormes alas negras como la noche se extendieron ante los asombrados ojos de Azirafel, ocupando toda la cama y ocultando al demonio por completo. Azirafel no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante tal visión. Desde el Edén no las había visto, y entonces no pudo contemplarlas como lo hacía en ese momento. Eran de un brillante color azabache, tan diferentes a las blancas de cualquier ángel que hubiese visto. Pudo ver que las plumas eran un poco más grandes que las suyas y que estaban perfectamente limpias y colocadas. Por qué no le extrañaba? Podía imaginarse a Crowley dedicándole horas a su acicalamiento y cuidado. Por un instante se sintió un poco avergonzado del estado de las suyas...

Un nuevo quejido del demonio le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo ponerse manos a la obra.

Extendió los brazos sobre la alas y cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba buscando. Le llevó muy poco localizar el punto de calor, deteniéndose sobre él. Bajo sus palmas extendidas Crowley aulló de dolor cuando una corriente de energía le recorrió las alas de punta a punta, haciendo que su cuerpo se arquease. Azirafel no se podía imaginar lo que sentía el demonio, pero necesitaba traer a esta dimensión lo que le estaba matando, y tenía que darse prisa. Y de repente ahí estaba, el foco de todo este dolor. Una brillante flecha dorada que parece estar hecha de luz, la flecha de una Potestad, y en torno a ella todas las plumas parecían muertas, corrompidas.

Un Potestad en la Tierra! Estaba claro que Crowley había estado en el sitio equivocado en le momento equivocado, y era un milagro que siguiese con vida...de momento.

-Bien, vale... -Azirafel paseaba por la habitación intentando calmar los nervios. Finalmente se decidió y se arrodilló de nuevo junto a Crowley. -Crowley -le dijo agarrándole suavemente de una mano. Crowley giró el rostro y entornó los ojos. -Crowley, querido, voy a tener que sacarte esa flecha y para ello, bueno...ya sabes...-Azirafel se sonrojó un poco antes de continuar. -Voy a tener...que tocarte las alas. Ya sé que es poco ortodoxo y que en otras circunstancias sería algo impensable pero...

-Ángel -susurró Crowley -déjate de remilgos y sácame la puta flecha de una vez.

-Vale -volvió a animarse Azirafel poniéndose de nuevo en pie y acercándose a la cama. -Bien querido, lo primero que voy a hacer es estimularte la zona colindante para que la impresión sea menor, pero eso no evitará que te duela...

Vio como Crowley simplemente asentía bajo él y agarraba con fuerza el colchón.

El ángel aún dudó unos instantes. Lo que iba a hacer era completamente impensable. Muy raras veces se daba la ocasión de tocar las alas de otro ángel. Se consideraba algo demasiado íntimo. "_Pero Crowley no es un ángel"_ intentó consolarse. Tanto peor, nunca había oído que nadie hubiese tenido la ocasión de tocar las alas de un demonio. Entonces el temor se convirtió en curiosidad...y deseo. Con suavidad acarició las plumas cercanas a la zona afectada. Notó como Crowley soltaba un suspiro. Siguió trabajando, delicadamente, peinando pluma por pluma, hundiendo los dedos entre ellas.

-Todo bien? -preguntó notando a Crowley moverse bajo él.

-Demasiado bien -medio rió Crowley entre las almohadas. -Ahora no sé si voy a morir de dolor o de placer.

Azirafel soltó un bufido entre enfadado y avergonzado. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a las primeras plumas corrompidas, que se notaron ásperas y frías bajo sus manos. El cuerpo de Crowley se tensó y un gruñido empezó a surgir en su garganta, un gruñido que se convirtió en un alarido cuando los dedos se cerraron en torno a la flecha.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas tiró hasta que el arma se desprendió del ala. El grito de Crowley estalló acompañado de una ola demoníaca que barrió todo el piso. Si Azirafel no hubiese sido un ángel hubiese sido aplastado por la presión. Y de repente nada, sólo el sonido de la lluvia y de la respiración agitada del demonio.

Azirafel pudo observar unos instantes la flecha antes de que desapareciese en una pequeña explosión de luz y a continuación volvió su atención a Crowley. Estaba inconsciente pero ya no parecía tener dolor. Uso todo el poder que le quedaba en cerrar la herida y calló agotado junto al demonio. Las plumas muertas de desprenderían y con el tiempo le crecerían nuevas. Miró a Crowley a su lado. Su respiración ahora era más calmada y parecía haber pasado de la inconsciencia al sueño. Le tocó la frente. Seguía ardiendo. Entonces hizo lo único que se lo ocurrió para hacerle bajar la fiebre; extendió sus propias alas blancas como la nieve y le envolvió con ellas antes de caer también dormido por esfuerzo.

* * *

Crowley despertó con el suave sonido de la lluvia. Estaba agotado y dolorido, pero se encontraba mucho mejor. Abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse rodeado de una brillante y fresca luz blanca. Estiró la mano adormilado y los dedos se le enredaron en suaves plumas blancas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, colorado. Estaba rodeado por las brillantes alas de Azirafel. Es más, al incorporarse un poco pudo ver tenían las alas enredadas, mezcladas plumas blancas y negras como formando una nueva creación bicolor nunca vista hasta el momento.

-Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó entre sueños Azirafel a su lado.

-Yo...lo siento, estoy tumbado sobre una de tus alas -contestó Crowley avergonzado.

-Mmmm, no pasa nada...-Azirafel se incorporó de golpe. -Oh, Crowley, perdona, quizás te sientas incómodo...

-No! -contestó Crowley más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. -Estoy bien...esto...está bien.

Azirafel sonrió presionando más las alas entre ambos. -Bien -dijo durmiendo de nuevo. -Necesitamos descansar...

Crowley cerró los ojos aspirando el olor embriagador de las alas del ángel, y acariciándolas suavemente volvió a quedarse dormido.


	14. Día 14-Sabueso

**Día 14-Sabueso**

**Diario de un sabueso del infierno en la Tierra**

Cada mañana, antes del amanecer, me dejo caer medio dormido al suelo y desaparezco debajo de la cama de mi amo (hijo del Señor del Averno, ya sabéis). Tengo que ocultarme antes de que su madre humana entre a la habitación para despertarlo para ir al colegio. No le gusta verme encima de las camas ni de los sofás, pero he aprendido a hacerlo cuando ella no mira, cosa difícil porque parece tener un sexto sentido. Sabe cuando mi amo ha hecho algo malo con sólo mirarle a la cara, y yo rezo a Satán para que no utilice ese poder conmigo.

El resto del día lo paso esperando a mi amo junto a la ventana o, si hace buen tiempo, dando algún que otro paseo por el jardín trasero. Todo esto alternado con las siestas. Oh, maravillosas siestas! No he encontrado placer igual!

Pero hoy es uno de esos días especiales de la semana en los que mi amo tiene el día libre. Bajamos más tarde a desayunar y yo me escondo debajo de la mesa, intentando no llamar la atención, descansando la cabeza en los pies enfundados en unas horribles pantuflas del padre humano de mi señor. Él intenta disimular, pero sé que le gusta que haga esto, le hace sentirse importante, y desde detrás de las hojas del periódico del fin de semana me deja caer trozos de crujiente beicon. A veces es una llamada de teléfono, o un golpe en la ventana, el caso es que después de desayunar y un beso a su madre humana (que me da una salchicha como premio antes de irnos) salimos a la calle y los amigos de mi amo ya nos están esperando junto a su bici.

Y entonces cualquier cosa es posible! Puede que pasemos el día en la guarida, batallas y persecuciones por el bosque, carreras en bici o si, hay suerte, saltar y nadar en el lago hasta la hora de la comida. Cómo me gusta revolcarme, saltar y arañar en el barro! Aunque eso implique un manguerazo al llegar a casa. Merece la pena!

Y por la tarde, simplemente a pasear mientras cuentan historias y comen manzanas robadas o helados de tamaños imposibles. Nuestros pasos siempre nos llevan a Villa Jazmín, casi al final del pueblo, casi siempre precedido de mi encuentro con el gato del vecino (algún día te venceré, archienemigo!) y unas voces por parte del señor ese del perro canijo que siempre está de muy mal humor (he intentado preguntar a su perro qué le ocurre a su dueño, pero ni él lo sabe). En Villa Jazmín vive una bruja con su novio, todo el mundo lo sabe, y al principio me picaba y cosquilleaba un poco el lomo cuando entraba en la casa, pero ya no me pasa, y la bruja me da unas galletas caseras para perro deliciosas!

Oh! Hoy estamos de suerte! Hay un coche negro aparcado en la puerta. Esperad mientras hago un pis en una de las ruedas... Y ahí viene ese demonio gritándome y chasqueando los dedos, como si sus poderes pudiesen afectarme. Los dos venimos del mismo sitio. Es tan divertido!

Tras un día agotador la madre humana de mi amo nos prepara una deliciosa cena y nos deja ver un rato la tele, momento en el que parece no importarla que me suba a unos de los sillones. Todos se pelean por poder acariciarme, y yo me siento el rey de la casa. Y al llegar la noche, cuando todos están acostados, me escabullo escaleras arriba y me meto a dormir entre las suaves sábanas con mi amo, que me rasca detrás de las orejas mientras lee un cuento en voz alta.

-Otro gran día, verdad Perro? -susurra al apagar la luz.

_Por supuesto_, pienso, _no cambiaría esta vida por nada del mundo infernal_.


	15. Día 15-Jardín

**Día 15-Jardín**

Estuvieron casi una hora viendo la lluvia caer, maravillados por el nuevo fenómeno, compartiendo un cómodo y extraño silencio. Y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos cercanos. Crawley se había ido acercando al cuerpo de Azirafel poco a poco, cobijándose un poco más bajo el ala del ángel. Cuando sin darse cuenta sus hombros se tocaron miró al ángel de reojo, preguntándose cómo era posible que no rehuyese de ese contacto. Al fin y al cabo era un demonio, un tentador que le había hecho fracasar en su misión, y enemigos naturales. Pero sólo vio un rostro sereno mirando el horizonte, con ojos abiertos y soñadores.

-Alguien viene -dijo de repente mirando al cielo, despejado en ese momento. -Será mejor que te vayas. Si te encuentran aquí...

Crawley se acercó al borde del muro y extendió sus alas. Miró al ángel una vez más, extrañado. Era preocupación lo que había notado en su voz? Qué ser más peculiar! Le dedicó una genuina sonrisa.

-Hasta más ver, Ángel -y saltó.

Un minuto después un segundo ángel se detenía junto Azirafel. Era alto, de largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza y vivos ojos violetas.

-Buenas noches Gabriel.

-Hola Azirafel, traigo noticias del cielo.

* * *

Dos noches después Azirafel paseaba distraído por el jardín, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos. Llegó a un claro y se sentó en una roca, a observar el cielo estrellado.

-Puedes acompañarme, si quieres- dijo moviéndose a un lado y dejando espacio para otra persona.

Crawley surgió desde detrás de un árbol, desde donde le había estado observando y se sentó lentamente junto a él.

Miraron un rato el cielo, en silencio. Entonces Azirafel habló de nuevo.

-Me estaba despidiendo del Jardín. Lo echaré de menos.

-Vuelves al Cielo? -preguntó Crawley con genuina curiosidad.

-No, me quedaré a observar la evolución de la humanidad. Como una especie de enlace entre la Tierra y el Cielo.

-Mmm, a mí me han encomendado lo mismo. Me felicitaron...por lo de la Manzana, ya sabes.

-Entiendo. Equilibrio, supongo.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Crawley se puso en pié, estirando todo su delgado cuerpo.

-Bueno Ángel, doy por echo que nos iremos viendo. Adiós.

-Adiós Crawley, supongo que sí, si Dios quiere...

* * *

-Sabessss Azirafel? Creo que el Libre Albedrío lo inventamosss nosssotros en el Jardín.

-Cómo puedes decir un saci...sacreli...sacrilegio así, hip?

Crowley asintió convencido.

-Piénsalo bien. Nosssotros no probamos la famosa Manzana y por entonces ya tomamos decisionesss en contra de lo que nos hubiesen dicho nuestros bandos.

Azirafel asintió, pensativo.

-Nos hicimos amigos...

-No me puedo creer que por fin digas essso -rió Crowley alzando su copa.

-O puede que todo sea parte de Plan Inefable!

-Arggg, otra vez con el maldito Plan Inefable -exclamó el demonio lanzándole un cojín.

-Bueno, hip, fuese por lo que fuese me alegro de que me siguieses a escondidas, aunque fuese un poco siniestro...

Crowley rió de nuevo.

-Y yo me alegro de que ya por entoncesss fueses tan malditamente encantador y bobalicón.

El cojín voló de vuelta a su cara.


	16. Día 16-Plumas

**Día 16-Plumas**

**Pluma negra**

Estaba molesto con el demonio. No sabía cómo pero siempre le sacaba de quicio, y al final se decían cosas que no se querían decir y cada uno se iba por su lado, molestos y dolidos. Y entonces sólo quedaba esa sensación de pesar y tristeza que intentaba acallar distrayendo la mente. Y esta vez se había decidido por una reorganización de la librería. Y sí, todo había ido bien durante unos días, hasta que en lo profundo de un pasillo, al final de una estantería encontró una caja que contenía un libro. Cogió el libro con cariño y se sentó en su butaca encendiendo la luz del escritorio.

Observó la portada con una sonrisa. Don Juan, de Lord Byron. Una primera edición en perfectas condiciones. Y aún recordaba cómo lo había encontrado en su escritorio una noche de 1.824 al volver de la Ópera, con una nota: _«Conozco a un amigo, que conoce a una amiga, que tiene un amigo contigo en común...En fin, sólo quiero que sepas que pienso en ti»_ y una pluma negra encima. La misma pluma negra que ahora sacaba del interior del libro. En esa ocasión llevaban sin verse ni hablarse casi tres años por una discusión cuyo tema ni recordaba.

Con un suspiro volvió a colocar la pluma entre las páginas. Después acercó el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.  
-Crowley? Oh, querido, me preguntaba si te apetecía salir a cenar?...Sí, claro...aquí te espero.

**Pluma blanca**

Sabía que a Crowley le gustaba ir a la moda y llamar la atención, y en plenos años 60 significaba pantalones de campana, muchos flecos y un pelo largo y pelirrojo que peinar. Pero esto no era suficiente, lo que más le gustaba era lucirse en cualquier concierto o local de moda. Decía que estas cosas facilitaban mucho su trabajo, pero Azirafel sabía que en el fondo era puro egocentrismo. Por eso sonreía indulgente en el interior del local, viendo como se acercaba desde la puerta contoneándose como la serpiente que era y todas las miradas se volvían hacia él.

-Ángel! -dijo alegre con una sonrisa. -Pensé que no vendrías.

-Bueno, no es un local de...mi estilo. Pero de vez en cuando me gusta probar cosas nuevas.

-Muy de vez en cuando, eh? -rió Crowley pasando la mano por el pañuelo de tartán de su cuello.

-Bueno, si es algo de mi estilo lo mantengo...Oh, por el amor hermoso! Es esa una de mis plumas?

Al inclinarse en la barra a pedir Crowley había dado la espalda al ángel, dejando caer toda la melena a un lado, y ahí, en medio, enganchada a una trenza destacaba una brillante pluma blanca. Crowley le miró y se acarició el pelo.

-Sí -dijo como si nada, -no te gusta?

-Qué? Pero eso es completamente inapropiado -se quejó sonrojado Azirafel.- Qué van a pensar los demás sí...?

-Eh, bonito pelo y bonita pluma! -exclamaron unas chicas al pasar.

Crowley sonrió abrazando a Azirafel por los hombros. -Gracias, la pluma es de mi Ángel.

-Wooo, eso es genial!

Crowley rió a carcajadas mientras Azirafel se encogía colorado.


	17. Día 17-Sigilo

**Día 17-Sigilo**

Había llegado al pueblo con la esperanza de poder ayudar.

-No puedes hacer nada ahí, está escrito -le había dicho Gabriel. Pero él no podía creerlo. No había sido enviado a la Tierra por eso mismo? Para ayudar?

Y cuando llegó oyó las historias. Todos los niños habían muerto, menos uno.Y les había acompañado en su lecho una presencia, que llegaba sigilosa, apenas un susurro, un rumor y les consolaba hasta su marcha.

Azirafel contemplaba la puerta de la casa del último de ellos, el último niño, la última esperanza. Y le sintió, a su lado, mirando la cabaña con él.

-Puedes hacer algo? -Crowley preguntó como si nada, sin que un mínimo gesto de su cara le traicionase. Pero Azirafel le conocía, y sabía que por dentro le rogaba.

-Lo intentaré -le contestó. El demonio simplemente asintió.

Y vaya si lo intentó. Pasó todo el día y la noche junto a la cama de la niña, utilizando todo su poder, hasta poner al límite su propio cuerpo. Crowley había entrado con la oscuridad, sin ser visto, y contemplaba la escena desde un rincón, al amparo de una columna, sólo él notaba su presencia, y le reconfortaba. Acercándose el amanecer, y sin ver resultado ninguno, sólo pudo rezar, desesperado. Con el primer canto del gayo la niña respiró por última vez.

Azirafel se volvió hacia los afligidos padres, aunque en realidad se dirigía a él.

-Hay veces que simplemente no se puede hacer nada. Es su hora, su destino...lo siento.

Con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado, desapareció.

Azirafel salió a la mañana gris y aspiró el frío aire, y las lágrimas que no había notado que estaba conteniendo empezaron a caer. Lloraba de pena, y de rabia, y porque le había fallado. Y lloró durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que de repente notó unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos.

-Gracias -dijo Crowley. Y lo tomó en sus brazos, y lloró con él, besándolo, notando en sus labios el sabor de las lágrimas de ambos. Y tan rápido como había llegado desapareció de nuevo, dejándolo otra vez sólo, pero con más paz que nunca.


	18. Día 18-Magia

**Día 18-Magia**

Entró en el abarrotado salón a mitad de la actuación de magia de Azirafel. Por un milagro demoníaco había un sitio libre desde el que podía observar sin llamar la atención del ángel. Tras unos minutos sonrió al verificar que era tan malo como siempre, pero le sorprendió gratamente el que al resto de los invitados parecía gustarle el espectáculo. El público aplaudía, reía y le vitoreaba. Delante de él, dos hombres rodeados de una nube de humo de tabaco comentaban lo atractivo que era el mago. Si Azirafel fuese consciente del tipo de interés que generaba...Le contempló un instante, sonrojado y dedicado a aquello que le hacía feliz. Sus ojos azules alegres, disfrutando el momento y su pelo coronado de luz, como si de un halo verdadero se tratase...  
-No te he visto nunca por aquí -una afirmación más que una pregunta. Crowley se volvió hacía el joven que la había formulado. Y sonrió ante lo que vio. Ojos atractivos y anhelantes, labios humedecidos por el deseo, un ligero temblor en las manos...  
-Es mi primera vez -contestó el demonio tentador, sabiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras.  
-Pues déjame que te enseñe todo.  
Crowley se levantó y le siguió, agradeciendo lo fácil que le resultaba su trabajo a veces.

Media hora más tarde se estaban besando en la oscuridad del jardín, tras haber salido a la luz algunos secretos. Crowley estaba exuberante. Todo había ido como la seda y con un poco de suerte conseguiría que el Infierno le dejase en paz una temporada.

-Todo bien?- preguntó el joven besándolo el cuello.  
-Oh, todo genial Ángel.  
Crowley se congeló al ser consciente de sus palabras. El joven sonrió satisfecho, pensando en que simplemente le había dado un apelativo cariñoso.  
Crowley alejó todo pensamiento de su mente, como tantas otras veces antes, pero se descubrió deseando que esos besos fuesen dados por su ángel, que fuese su lengua la que recorriese el hueco de su clavícula, que ese gemido de placer surgiese de su garganta...  
-Joder!

No le extrañaba el lugar en el que lo había encontrado, en la solitaria biblioteca del club. Le observó mientras paseaba por la sala, leyendo los títulos de los libros distraído o acariciando los viejos lomos.  
-Buenas noches, querido- dijo sin mirarle.  
Crowley tosió para disimular la vergüenza de que lo hubiese cazado mirándole. Intentó parecer despreocupado.  
-Qué tal Ángel? Me ha sorprendido encontrarte en un lugar así.  
Azirafel se encogió de hombros sacando un libro de la estantería.  
-Vengo de vez en cuando. Me gusta la camaradería que hay en el club. Tienen buen vino y una buena biblioteca, y muchas noches puedo hacer algún espectáculo de magia. Es divertido, para variar.  
Crowley intentó ir más hayá, tensar la cuerda.  
-Y no hay nada más que te divierta de aquí? -dijo con una media sonrisa.  
Azirafel aún no le había mirado, seguía ojeando el libro.  
-Esas diversiones prefiero dejártelas a ti - cerró el libro de golpe y le miró a los ojos recalcando con acritud la siguiente palabra, -querido.  
_Me ha visto!_ -pensó Crowley y sintió como si mil cuchillos le atravesasen el pecho. Notó la presión creciendo en la habitación y aunque hubiese querido, no se pudo mover del sitio. Parecía que le hubiesen clavado al suelo. _Tengo que hacerle entender!_\- pensó con urgencia. - _No puedo dejar la cosa así. No quiero el recuerdo de esa mirada de hielo en su rostro._ Y por otro lado se preguntaba que por qué le importaba tanto lo que opinase el ángel de él, a fin de cuentas era su trabajo.  
-Su prometida agradecerá a la larga el favor, te lo aseguro -comentó acercándose con despreocupación y rodeándolo al hablar, como hacía tan a menudo. -Y puedes estar tranquilo, no terminamos lo que empezamos.  
-Oh, querido, no podría estar más tranquilo.  
Crowley se paró justó detrás de él y le susurró al oído.  
-Entonces, por qué tiemblas? -preguntó cogiéndole de la mano y girándole hacia él. Se acercó un poco más, observando sus labios. -No estarás celoso?  
-Tonterías!- Apenas un susurro.  
-Oh, Ángel, no deberías...  
Crowley cerró el hueco entre ambos, besando por fin esos labios con los que había fantaseado poco antes. Con suavidad atrajo a Azirafel hacia él, agarrándole de la cintura y el ángel respondió pasando los brazos en torno a su cuello. Se besaron unos minutos, sus lenguas chocando, hiriendo sus labios tiernamente. Y se separaron en un jadeo, con la respiración entrecortada, descansando frente con frente.  
-Por qué? -preguntó Azirafel. Y Crowley se sorprendió al ver que no había reproche alguno en la pregunta, solo genuina curiosidad.  
-Yo...no lo sé.  
Les interrumpió un ayudante buscando a Azirafel. Le dejó ir con pesar, soltándole la mano en último lugar.  
-Buenas noches Crowley. Ya nos veremos.  
-Buenas noches, Ángel.  
Y al cerrar la puerta, quedándose solo en aquella biblioteca, Crowley tuvo la certeza de que nada volvería a ser como antes.


	19. Día 19-Amor

**Día 19-Amor**

-Puag, amor!

-Qué has dicho, querido?

Era una tarde gris y lluviosa típica de Londres y ángel y demonio caminaban bajo un paraguas negro por las transitadas calles del Soho. Azirafel había hablado de salir a tomar té y pastel en alguna cafetería desde la que poder disfrutar relajados de la vista de la lluvia y de una buena conversación y a Crowley le había parecido bien. De camino, habían parado en una vieja y destartalada tienda de segunda mano, donde Crowley había esperado pacientemente al ángel en la puerta con el paraguas abierto en una mano y la otra metida en un bolsillo. Cuando Azirafel salió con una sonrisa radiante y un libro envuelto en papel abrazado contra su pecho no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y de repente, mientras continuaban su paseo bajo la lluvia y Azirafel contemplaba su nueva adquisición Crowley gruñó algo.

-Qué has dicho, querido?

Crowley señaló un cartel en una pared. Era un anuncio de una fiesta para San Valentín.

-El amor, un jodido negocio.

-Bueno, siempre ha habido quién le ha sacado partido, pero eso no le quita valor...

-En serio Ángel? Después de todo lo que has visto y de lo que ves? Creo que estáis perdiendo la batalla en este aspecto!

Azirafel se encogió de hombros. -Sé que los tiempos cambian, pero el amor siempre formará parte de ellos.

-Chorradas! Menos mal que estoy alejado de estas mierdas...

-Oh, querido, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto -contestó Azirafel con indiferencia.

-Qué?...Cómo puedes decir eso? Soy un demonio, no me gusta el amor!

-Sé que eres un demonio, y muy malo por cierto, pero eso no significa que no sepas qué es el amor.

Crowley se detuvo y le miraba con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

-Venga ya, Crowley!- contestó Azirafel parándose también para permanecer debajo del paraguas. -Soy un ángel, puedo sentir el amor en ti.

-Qué?...Imposible!...Cómo?...Qué?

Azirafel rió.

-Llevas mucho en la Tierra, entre ellos -Azirafel hizo un gesto con el brazo abarcando toda la calle y a las personas que se encontraban ahí- y sabes que no hay un sólo tipo de amor, hay cientos! Es lo maravilloso del ser humano!

Crowley cruzó el brazo que tenía libre y torció el gesto, pero siguió escuchando.

-El amor de una madre a su hijo, el amor a un trabajo, a un lugar... El amor por los libros y por el conocimiento -pegó más contra su pecho el paquete recién adquirido. Alzó la mirada hacia su amigo. -Tú también sientes amor, aunque no lo reconozcas. Amor por un buen vino, por una buena conversación, por tus plantas, por Freddie...emm...

-Mercury, Freddie Mercury...

-Por tu Bentley...

Crowley sonrió presumido ante la mención de su coche.

-Incluso el esperarme bajo la lluvia hasta que compre un libro es una muestra de amor!

Azirafel sonrió y se acercó más al demonio, que tragó saliva ante la cercanía del ángel. -Incluso esto se siente mejor con amor, no crees? -susurró casi en sus labios, haciendo cosquillas al demonio. Entonces, sin dejar de sonreír y para sorpresa de Crowley, le besó. Crowley tardó unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba, y cuando lo hizo le devolvió el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron, alternándose con besos más suaves y dulces, para probar el sabor de sus labios. Ya nada más importaba, sólo ellos y ese beso, sólo suyo y que les unía en mente y alma.

Azirafel fue el primero en separarse.

-Crowley, querido!?

-Mmm -fue el único sonido que pudo emitir el demonio. Aún se encontraba desorientado, casi en las nubes, los ojos cerrados y los labios pidiendo más.

-Has apartado el paraguas. Nos estamos empapando!

Crowley volvió en sí y pudo notar las enormes gotas que les empezaban a calar a ambos.

-Perdón -exclamó volviendo a cubrir a ambos con el paraguas. Pensaba que su sesión de besos con el ángel comenzaría de inmediato pero se sintió decepcionado al ver que Azirafel reanudaba la marcha.

-Creo que voy a pedir pastel de queso! Lo hacen delicioso con esa mermelada!

Crowley trotó detrás de él.

-Pero luego seguiremos hablando de amor, verdad?


	20. Día 20-Bruja

**Día 20-Bruja**

Al igual que existían los ángeles y demonios, existían también las brujas. Y para desgracia de Crowley, muchas tenían fijación por los demonios y por los poderes que podían obtener de ellos. El pelirrojo podía recordar algunos encuentros con ellas a lo largo de la historia:

En el año 457, tuvo que huir de Constantinopla en mitad de la noche al ser descubierto por un aquelarre que se había asentado en la ciudad unos años antes.

Durante la Edad Media, a las afueras de una aldea de gales, Azirafel le sacó a hurtadillas de una jaula de hierro con inscripciones sagradas que le impedían utilizar sus poderes.

Y aún recordaba con horror el frío mortal que pasó al tener que saltar, para salvar la vida, a un río en Galicia en pleno invierno.

-Odio a las brujas -afirmaba categóricamente a quién le quisiese escuchar.

Por suerte, con el paso del tiempo el número de brujas con intereses demoníacos habían disminuido hasta casi desparecer, o habían cambiado su forma de trabajar, por lo que Crowley casi las había sacado de su cabeza...hasta una tarde de Otoño en Tadfiel.

-Entonces eres una bruja? -preguntaba curioso el demonio bebiendo una cerveza.

-Prefiero el término ocultista...pero en esencia sí -contestó Anathema.

-Ya...

El demonio se volvió hacia Madame Tracy y la señaló.

-Medium?

-Era medium a media jornada, oh, gracias querido -dijo cogiendo la taza de té que Azirafel le traía.

-Crowley! -dijo Azirafel por lo bajo haciéndole un gesto para que callara mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sofá. Pero era imposible detener al demonio, que parecía estar pasando lista. Estiró sus largas piernas, relajado y señaló con la cerveza a Newton y el sargento Shadwell, que hablaban junto a la mesa.

-Y vosotros sois cazadores de brujas?

Newton asintió poco convencido con la boca llena de canapés, mientras que Shadwell se cuadró, tan rápido que se mareó y tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa.

-Tengo el honor, como ya sabe, de ser el oficial de los últimos...

No pudo continuar. Crowley estalló en carcajadas doblándose en el sofá.

-No veis la ironía? -dijo entre risas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas bajo los cristales oscuros. -Dos cazadores de brujas...y en vez de cazarlas, hahahaha...Os han atrapado ellas a vosotros!

Azirafel se tapó el rostro, avergonzado, Newton se atragantó y Shadwell se puso tan colorado que parecía que de un momento a otro echaría humo por las orejas.  
Las únicas que parecieron calmadas fueron Anathema y Madame Tracy, que se miraron con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza.

-Tan irónico como un demonio saliendo con un ángel -sentenció Anathema echando un azucarillo a su té.

Crowley calló de repente, colorado, y los demás hicieron como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Una hora después ángel y demonio volvían a toda velocidad a Londres. Dentro del bentley Crowley rumía por lo bajo y gruñía de vez en cuando. Azirafel permanecía en silencio mirando el paisaje.

-Sabes Ángel? -dijo Crowley enfadado. -Odio a las brujas.

Azirafel sonrió.

-Lo sé, querido, lo sé.


	21. Día 21-Muerte

**Día 21-Muerte**

**Crowley como Azirafel**

Estaba sentado en el banco, nervioso, alternando la mirada entre el anticuado reloj de bolsillo de Azirafel y el camino que venía desde una de las entradas al parque.

-Vamos Ángel, por Satanás. Tienes que venir, tienes que estar bien - susurraba por lo bajo.

Habían descubierto lo que significaba la advertencia de la profecía de Agnes casi al amanecer y les había llevado horas aprender a sincronizar sus cuerpos para el cambio. Tras ello un rápido plan, Crowley como Azirafel volvería a la librería, o a lo que quedase de ella y luego dejarse ver juntos en St. James. Tenían que actuar con normalidad, como si de verdad pensasen que se habían salido con la suya.

Todo tan rápido, a marchas forzadas sin poder detenerse a pensar en que algo podía salir mal, pensar en que alguno, incluso los dos, podría morir. Todo había sido así desde el maldito cumpleaños, desde el día en el que el Anticristo cumpliría los 11 años. Cuánto hacía de eso? Parecían siglos y había sido sólo hacía unos días. Sin descanso, sin tiempo, una marcha a contra-reloj en la que sólo podían actuar si querían sobrevivir. Aunque para Crowley si había habido un parón. Todo su mundo, todo cuanto le rodeaba se había derrumbado en el interior de una librería en llamas. Por unas horas, su vida había perdido todo sentido. Muerto en vida. Y de repente una visión, una llama, y se volvió a poner en marcha todo el engranaje, la cuenta atrás que le llevaría hasta ese momento. Y de repente se dio cuenta que necesitaba esa acción, ese apremio porque si se detenía del todo tendría tiempo para pensar, tiempo para recordar el dolor y el vacío que había sentido entre esas llamas, sensaciones que le asaltarían de nuevo como su maldito ángel no apareciese por el camino de una vez.

-Vamos Ángel -volvió a repetir, como un mantra. -No puedes abandonarme, no puedes dejarme sólo otra vez.

Entonces vio una delgada figura de negro (qué raro verse a sí mismo acercarse) llegando al banco con una amplía sonrisa y el demonio no pudo por menos que dar gracias a Dios, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

**Azirafel como Crowley**

Salió del edificio de las Oficinas Centrales y corrió a coger un taxi. Había pasado de la euforia de haber salido ileso del Infierno a un estado de nervios en cuestión de segundos. Tenía que saber que todo había salido bien. Tenía que saber que ÉL estaba bien. Dentro del coche se miró las manos, esas manos delgadas que tanto amaba, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Quizás se habían equivocado? No podían haber huido a Alfa Centauri como Crowley le había propuesto?

-Oh, Crowley -sollozó Azirafel quitándose las gafas de sol y restregándose los ojos. Qué mal le había tratado, cuántas veces había negado su amistad a lo largo de los siglos, de los milenios. Y él siempre había vuelto, siempre había estado ahí para darle la mano...Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, volviendo a ponerse las oscuras lentes. -Bien, tranquilidad, seamos sensatos, Agnes nunca se ha equivocado, y esta vez no va a ser diferente. Llegaré al parque, me reuniré con Crowley y habremos conseguido que nos dejen en paz, solos. Y le pediré perdón por todo y le diré cuánto significa para mí!

Y el ángel sabía que tenía que ser así, porque entonces se arrepentiría de todas las oportunidades perdidas, de todos los «podía haber sido» que nunca fueron, de haber dudado si besarle esa misma mañana, o en cualquier noche en la librería o en la mismísima Roma hacía casi 2.000 años. Se arrepentiría de no haberle abrazado y demostrarle el amor que sentía por él y del que era merecedor, de no poder decirle que su amistad era el faro que le había guiado durante tanto tiempo, en la inmortalidad. Cuánto significaba el demonio para él y qué poco se lo había mostrado! Un vida sin Crowley sería una vida muerta, hueca. No podía imaginar una vida sin él, no después de tanto tiempo.

Azirafel salió atropelladamente del coche y entró en el parque, nervioso, con el pecho oprimido y al girar la esquina le vio (se vio), sentado en el banco, y casi se le doblaron las piernas, las finas y largas piernas de Crowley, de la tensión acumulada que había desaparecido de golpe.

Y él le mira, y le sonríe. Y ambos saben que (otra vez) tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, y que tienen que aprovecharlo juntos y no esperar a que alguno pueda morir para darse cuenta.


	22. Día 22-Pecados

**Día 22-Pecados**

Crowley inhaló el aroma de su ángel y sonrió. Olía a su colonia, a libros, a tinta y a hogar. Depositó suaves besos en su desnudo cuello y hombro hasta que el ángel tiró de su pelo para besarle en los labios.

Azirafel se sonrojó ante el gemido que surgió de los labios del demonio, y le besó despacio, pero con pasión, jugando con su lengua y aspirando su olor. Crowley olía a cuero, a manzana y a vino.

Con un último beso en los labios se separaron un instante para tomar aliento, y otro trago de vino.

-Si hubiese sabido que esto era tan jodidamente maravilloso te hubiese besado antes Ángel -susurró Crowley echándose hacia atrás en el sofá y alcanzando su copa de vino. Azirafel únicamente sonrió bebiendo de la misma copa de Crowley.

Era año nuevo y ángel y demonio se besaban en el sofá de la sala de estar de Villa Jazmín.

Anatema y Newton les habían invitado a pasar las fiestas en su casa en Tadfield, para alegría también de los «Ellos» , que vieron esta visita como una excusa perfecta para nuevas e imaginativas aventuras. No es que los dos seres sobrenaturales tomasen muy en serio estas fiestas (habían vivido lo suficiente para ver cómo se inventaban y se adaptaban según convenía) pero a Azirafel le encantó la idea de pasar unos días de descanso fuera de la ciudad, cerca de la naturaleza, la nieve y una buena chimenea. Y sólo le bastó unos ojos de cachorro y un par de pucheros convencer a Crowley. Y así fue como una semana antes un enorme y brillante Bentley negro aparcaba en la puerta de Villa Jazmín y sus dos ocupantes eran recibidos por cuatro niños, un perro y una pareja de lo más variopinta.

Los días habían pasado entre visitas, comidas, tardes de lectura y paseos y juegos en la nieve.

-Esto es más de mi estilo -exclamó Crowley entrando en un atestado bar en Noche Vieja. Sus acompañantes rieron al verle escabullirse hacia la barra a por unas cervezas. Las cervezas dieron paso a chupitos de tequila y de los chupitos pasaron a un whisky reserva que el camarero no recordaba haber visto nunca. Para cuando se acercaba la media noche todos iban borrachos como cubas, momento que aprovechó Anathema para susurrarle algo al oído a Crowley. Crowley sonrió alzando una ceja.  
-Aquí el tentador se supone que sssssoy yo -dijo con sorna. Entonces se volvió hacia el ángel y se acercó a él, sugerente, acortando espacio. -Ángel, en diez segundosss te voy a besar. Por el año de buena sssuerte, ya sabes...  
Y para su sorpresa cuando la cuenta atrás llegó a 0 fue el propio Azirafel el que le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le atrajo a sus labios.  
Y ese beso tonto y torpe, dio paso a otro más seguro, fuerte y húmedo.  
Se separaron y se miraron sorprendidos, asombrados por el momento que habían compartido y lo que habían sentido.  
-Nosss vamoss -dijo Crowley arrastrando a Azirafel de la mano fuera del bar y dejando a Anathema con la palabra en la boca.

Y una hora después se encontraban en la sala de estar de Villa Jazmín, con la única luz proviniente de la chimenea. Azirafel sentado a horcajadas sobre Crowley, ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba. El descubrimiento de las sensaciones de ese primer beso les había llevado a investigar más. El cómo se sentía el besar la piel del otro, y el ser besado, las caricias, el arrastrar las yemas de los dedos por partes que nunca pensarían que fuesen a ser tocadas o admiradas, los sonidos involuntarios que salían de sus gargantas. Y todo despacio, porque para ellos el tiempo no era importante.

-Mmm, -exclamó Crowley saboreando de nuevo los labios del ángel, acariciando su espalda. -Quién iba a decir que ibas a participar en un nuevo pecado, eh Ángel? Empiezo a pensar que sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo...  
-Y alguna vez lo has dudado querido? -dijo Azirafel sin separar sus labios mientras arrastraba los dedos por el pelirrojo cabello del demonio -Eres «EL» tentador por excelencia.  
-Y en qué lugar quedo si considero que el que ha sido tentado he sido yo?  
-Por mí? -rió en ángel.  
-Sí, -dijo Crowley besando su cuello, chupando, mordiendo...- tentado a la lujuria por un dulce ángel.  
-Mmm, pero ya sabes que no es pecado ni lujuria si hay algo más.  
-Algo más? -preguntó el demonio chupando con ansia mientras atraía las caderas de Azirafel más cerca.  
-Ya sabes -susurró gimiendo alzando el cuello para permitirle mejor contacto, -sentimientos. No es como si no estuviese enamorado de tí...  
Azirafel abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Debajo de él Crowley se detuvo y le apartó para poder mirarle a la cara.  
-Qué? -preguntó rojo como un tomate. -Cómo has?... QUÉ?  
Azirafel se tapó la boca, igual de rojo, como si así pudiese hacer volver las palabras que se le habían escapado.  
El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose les hizo volver a la realidad. En cuestión de segundos se habían levantado, cogido su ropa y desaparecido en sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

-Cómo he podido ser tan tonto!- exclamó Azirafel escondiendo el rostro avergonzado entre los brazos. Anathema sorbía té a su lado.  
-Y él qué te dijo?  
-Nada! Creía que le iba a dar un ataque.  
-Ya será para menos!  
-Sólo me miró sorprendido con esos enormes y preciosos ojos amarillos que tiene... -se volvió a tapar la boca. -Pero qué me pasa que no puedo estar callado?  
Anathema reía a su lado.  
-El amor! -suspiró dando un nuevo trago a su té.

* * *

-Argg, -gritó Crowley tirando con rabia el gorro a la nieve y saltando sobre él. Entonces tiritando lo tomó, le sacudió la nieve y se lo colocó de nuevo. Dirigió su ira hacia una roca. Estaba más dura de lo que esperaba. Se había echo polvo el pie.  
Adam le miró un instante y volvió su atención al muñeco de nieve que estaba haciendo.  
\- «No es como si no estuviese enamorado de tí». Joder!  
-Ya te oí la primera vez -dijo el niño con un resoplido.  
-Doble negación, osea, que está enamorado de mí! Lo tenía a huevo, después de tanto tiempo, y no le he dicho nada! Joder joder!  
-No me puedo creer que no lo supieses. Todos los sabíamos ya...  
-Qué?  
-Que todos sabemos que estáis enamorados el uno del otro. Es estúpido que vosotros no.  
Crowley le miró sorprendido. Entonces, en otro ataque volvió a lanzar el gorro al suelo y se despeino con rabia, gruñendo.  
-Y qué hago ahora?  
-Creo que lo ideal es que hablases estas cosas con un adulto en vez de con un niño de 11 años -sentenció Adam poniéndole al muñeco una zanahoria por nariz. Se alejó a contemplar su obra. Sonrió con satisfacción.


	23. Día 23-Comida

**Día 23-Comida**

Sabía que todo se había vuelto más complicado con el paso de los años. Cada encuentro, cada cita, más intensa que la anterior. Y que todo iría a más. Siempre iba a más.  
Sabía que tenía que haber huido, salir corriendo al primer indicio, inventarse una escusa y alejarse lo más rápido posible cuando aún tenía tiempo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba clavado al sitio, todos los músculos paralizados, su poder de decisión, como si una fuerza externa tomase el control de su cuerpo.  
Cada una de las veces. Siempre la misma lucha, pero a pesar de ser un demonio, era débil. O quizá por ser un demonio caía una y otra vez (y otra vez, qué ironía).  
Era una droga. Al principio no le había puesto nombre, pero ahora lo sabía, una maldita y jodida droga. Sabía que le hacía mal, pero volvía. Lo necesitaba. Le gustaba cómo le hacía sentir...  
Todo a su alrededor desaparecía, nada más importaba, sólo las sensaciones que inundaban hasta la última molécula de su ser. Todo primitivo, animal. A veces tenía que contenerse para que un gruñido no surgiese de su garganta. Los olores, los sabores, el tacto, incrementados al máximo. Una descarga recorriendo su columna. El calor que empezaba a surgir en su pecho y que sabía que subiría de intensidad y que iría desplazándose hasta su estómago y de ahí hasta su entrepierna...Siempre y cada una de las veces pasaba igual.  
Pero espera? Esta vez no era igual! Algo había cambiado! El mundo era diferente ahora, nadie miraba. Podría ser diferente...

Crowley se incorporó violentamente, casi derribando la mesa.  
-Vamos, -dijo más alto de lo esperado lanzando unos billetes sobre la mesa.  
Azirafel le miró sorprendido, con la cuchara del postre a medio camino de la boca.  
-Pero aún no hemos terminado de cenar...  
Crowley soltó un quejido al ver cómo se relamía el caramelo de los labios. Bordeó la mesa, agarró al ángel de una mano y tiró de él hacia la salida del restaurante.  
-Pasa algo querido?  
Crowley se volvió furioso, asustando por un momento a su amigo y acercó la boca a su oído.  
-Pasa que vamos a ir a tu librería, y pienso arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor hasta que caigamos inconscientes...o se acabe el mundo, lo que pase antes. Pienso comerte y saborearte como haces tú con tus platos favoritos, y hacerte sentir cosas que ni sabes que existen.  
Azirafel le miró colorado, tragando saliva. Entonces lanzó al aire la cuchara que aún tenía en su mano libre, y con la otra tiró del demonio para sacarle del local lo más rápido posible.


	24. Día 24-Caído

**Día 24-Caído**

_"Por su orgullo cae arrojado del cielo con toda su hueste de ángeles rebeldes para no volver a él jamás. Agita en derredor sus miradas, y blasfemo las fija en el empíreo, reflejándose en ellas el dolor más hondo, la consternación más grande, la soberbia más funesta y el odio más obstinado"._  
Canto I de El paraíso perdido, Milton

Llevaban 6.000 años juntos; seis milenios de encuentros fortuitos, unos amigables, otros no tanto; 6.000 años de discusiones, enfados y pataletas; de conocerse el uno al otro; de regalos, reproches y borracheras; de risas y descubrimientos...6.000 años dan para mucho, y era lógico que el tema de la caída saliese a la luz en algún momento.

La primera vez fue en el año 800 en Irlanda. Azirafel iba a visitar a unos monjes celtas a Kells cuando se encontró a Crowley volviendo al continente tras haber truncado una firma de paz entre dos clanes rivales. Tras unas cervezas en una taberna, Azirafel hizo una pregunta inocente, y el demonio simplemente gruñó y no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente había desaparecido sin decir nada.

-Crowley...te dolió? -susurró Azirafel sin apartar la mirada del fuego. Crowley se agitó un poco a su lado, debajo de la manta en la que se acurrucaban. Era 1.214 y una inmensa nevada les había dejado incomunicados cerca de Bruselas con la única opción de alojarse en una posada hasta que se abriesen los caminos. Era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y la comodidad empezaba a instaurarse entre ellos.

-Sí... - contestó al cabo de un rato el demonio. -Pero lo peor fue la sensación de vértigo. Pareció que pasaron años, siglos mientras caía. Creía que me volvería loco si no acababa pronto, y entonces casi hasta agradecí el baño en los lagos de azufre, porque era el final. Fue el final de todo.

Azirafel no preguntó más,simplemente se pegó más a él para ofrecerle todo el calor posible.

En 1.511 se encontraron de nuevo en Roma, en una cena en honor a Miguel Ángel, que estaba a punto de terminar su Capilla Sixtina. Era una noche cálida y despejada, y de camino a sus alojamientos se sentaron en un jardín para disfrutar de la despejada noche.

-Recuerdas algo del cielo?

-No recuerdo rostros ni nombres, ni quién era, pero sí olores, sentimientos, sensaciones cálidas y de felicidad...y las estrellas. Lo bueno de estar en la Tierra es que aún puedo contemplarlas.

-Sabes qué es curioso? Yo sí que recuerdo mi vida en el cielo antes de ser enviado al Edén, pero no recuerdo nada de la Rebelión, ni de la Guerra, y eso a veces me asusta. Por qué no querrían que recordásemos? O qué no quieren que recordemos?

Crowley envolvió sus dedos entre los de Azirafel y se llevó su mano a los labios.

-Quizá sea para que no cometáis los mismos errores que nosotros. Por protección...

-Oh, Crowley querido, sé perfectamente que no crees eso!

Crowley sonrió.

-Empiezas a conocerme demasiado bien.

En el siglo XVIII Crowley se había acostumbrado a dormir más a menudo y para un demonio dormir también podía implicar pesadillas. Eran continuas y repetitivas. En ellas el Cielo descubría la relación del ángel con él y le hacían caer, siendo enviado al Infierno dónde serían torturado y atormentado por toda la eternidad ante la mirada de Crowley. Ambos castigados por su relación, por su amistad...por sus sentimientos.

-Tenemos que dejar de vernos -había tomado esa decisión en ese preciso instante, en la carroza que les llevaba a ver una obra de teatro.

Azirafel le miró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía asustado.

-Ha pasado algo? Te han dicho algo...los tuyos?

Crowley simplemente negó, sin mirarle a la cara.

-Yo soy un demonio y tú un ángel...

-Cuántas veces me has regañado a mí por decir eso mismo? -dijo Azirafel molesto.

-Pero no es cuestión sólo de eso! No es sólo que sea una...amistad prohibida! Yo soy un puto demonio, Ángel, y como tal jodo todo lo que toco, todo lo que tengo cerca...Está en mi naturaleza! Estoy maldito y a veces pienso que puedo corromperte sólo con ...-alzó una mano para tocarle el rostro, pero cayó antes de llegar -sólo con tocarte. Tú eres tan puro y yo sólo un maldito ángel caído...

Azirafel se volvió hacia él, y para su sorpresa le tomó la mano y se la llevó al rostro.

-Me estás tocando, ves? Y no pasa nada! Por qué estás tan asustado, querido? Por qué desconfías de repente?

Crowley le abrazó. Y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo de que puedas caer -sollozó en su cuello.

-Oh, Crowley -Azirafel le estrechó más fuerte en sus brazos. -Eso no va a ocurrir, o si pasa tú no serías el culpable. No entiendes la ironía! Tu preocupación, tus lágrimas, te hacen diferente a cualquier demonio, son muestras de cariño y eso nunca pueden perjudicar a un ángel, no puedo caer por ser amado...

Crowley se separó y se secó las lágrimas, mirando por la ventanilla y sintiéndose algo avergonzado, pero también más calmado.

Era 1.910 y Crowley recibió una nota de Azirafel en la que le pedía que se reuniese con él en Madrid.

-Quiero enseñarte algo -le dijo el ángel en tono misterioso. Y le siguió sin hacer preguntas hasta los Jardines del Retiro, donde pasearon sin parecer tener un rumbo fijo. Entonces, en la intersección de tres caminos, Azirafel se detuvo delante de una fuente. -Mira -dijo señalando con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso es...

Crowley no daba crédito. En la fuente, sobre un alto pedestal, se erigía una estatua de más de dos metros de altura que representaba lo que al principio pensó que era un ángel. Entonces observó mejor las alas, el gesto del rostro y el cuerpo contorsionado por el dolor. Era la estatua de un ángel, sí, pero de un «Ángel Caído».

-Y fíjate en lo que rodea su cuerpo...

-Una serpiente! -rió Crowley maravillado.

-Es magnífico como los humanos pueden encontrar la belleza hasta en cosas que se suponen que representan el mal -dijo Azirafel con las mejillas encendidas. -Al igual que hay belleza en ti.

Crowley estuvo a punto de gruñir, más que nada por costumbre pero entonces notó una mano cerrándose en torno a la suya y tirando de él.

-Vamos querido, vamos a cenar algo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que gracias a Adam habían detenido el Apocalipsis. Era pleno invierno y ángel y demonio, que ahora ya podían verse siempre que quisiesen, se encontraban en una de sus noches de borrachera en la librería. Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando Crowley rompió el cómodo silencio que se había instaurado.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que te hablé de mi caída, Ángel? -Azirafel asintió sin quitarle ojo mientras continuaba. -Dije que fue el final de todo, pero estaba equivocado. Fue el final de mi vida como ángel, sí, pero también fue un principio. Y no hablo de el principio de mi vida como demonio, si no el principio de mi vida...-dudó sin continuar o no, pero el vino le daba más valor del que realmente tenía, -mi vida contigo, de descubrir poco a poco que a pesar de mi condición puedo elegir, puedo tomar decisiones, mías, sólo mías -se detuvo un instante mirando el contenido de su copa. -Y es mi decisión el querer estar contigo, si tú...si tú quieres.

De repente se vio derribado en el sofá y para su sorpresa tenía a Azirafel entre sus brazos.

-Pues claro que quiero estar contigo, demonio idiota -exclamó feliz el ángel cubriéndole el rostro de besos.

Crowley se sonrojó y le abrazó.

-Un ángel del cielo y un ángel caído, no sé si funcionará.

-Oye, -exclamó Azirafel alzando el rostro de su pecho, -no estarás cambiando de opinión?

Crowley le sonrió y le besó dulcemente los labios.

-Nunca!


	25. Día 25-Niños

**Día 25-Niños**

-Y desde cuándo sois pareja?

Crowley escupió parte de su cerveza y Azirafel se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Cómo?

-No, querida, no somos pareja.

Pepper les miró fijamente nada convencida.

-No lo decís porque os da vergüenza admitir que sois gays? -preguntó de nuevo dándole un trago a su refresco.

-Pero...qué? -balbuceó Crowley.

-No, vamos a ver, somos seres celestiales, no se nos puede catalogar como a los humanos...

-Pero sois dos hombre, no?

-Emm..

-Sí, pero el genero es algo que...

-Mi tía Rosemary lleva viviendo más de veinte años con una amiga, la tía Clara -añadió Brian hablando con la boca llena de patatas fritas. -Pero aunque mis padres me lo quieran ocultar yo sé que se quieren.

Crowley miró a Azirafel aún confuso.

-Sí, querido, pero este no es el caso.

-Cada vez está más aceptado ver parejas del mismo sexo -sentenció Wensleydale uniéndose a la conversación. -Incluso en animales se han dado el caso...

-No...nosotros...

-Sí, pero nosotros solo...

-El amor no debe entender de géneros -sentenció muy serio Brian. -Eso dice mi tía. Hay que enamorarse de almas, no de personas, o algo así.

-Pareja, no.

-Sólo somos amigos...

-Desde cuándo os conocéis? -preguntó Pepper.

-Ngk

-Desde el principio -dijo con orgullo Azirafel.

-Y siempre habéis estado juntos?

Ambos rieron.

-No -exclamó Crowley como si fuese una pregunta absurda.

-Éramos enemigos por naturaleza.

-A veces coincidíamos, es inevitable...

-Claro, tanto tiempo, los únicos seres inmortales...

-Nos anulábamos, sabes?

-Recuerdo la vez que nos quedamos atrapados en aquella nevada...Recuerdas querido?

-Claro, nos bebimos la bodega entera del duque, jajaja

-Y qué postres!

Pepper alzó una ceja.

-Ya veo...

-El qué?

-No, no, son cosas de amigos que comparten la eternidad...

-Pero pasáis mucho tiempo juntos...

-Emmm

-Bueno, sí.

-Os gusta estar juntos...

-Amigos...

-Es que...tanto tiempo...

-Y compartís aficiones...

Crowley frunció el ceño.

Azirafel solo balbuceaba.

-Y gustos...

-Azirafel odia muchas de las cosas que me gustan a mí! -dijo Crowley saltando emocionado de la silla. -Punto para nosotros!

-Conduce muy rápido -asintió Azirafel, -su música, y esa ropa tan ajustada...

-Y no veas el drama cuando me corté el pelo!

-Te veías tan encantador con el pelo largo!

-Sois como una vieja pareja -habló por primera vez Adam que estaba sentado en el césped acariciando a Dog.

-Argg

-No somos pareja...

-En serio?

-Vale...vamos a ver -estalló Crowley mesándose el pelo. -Si...Que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos y coincidamos en cosas no significa que seamos pareja!

-Es por la confianza, sabéis? Eso lo da el tiempo.

-Y discutimos bastante.

-Exacto!

-Y qué si nos preocupamos el uno por el otro? Él es un ángel, está en su naturaleza. Y yo...eh...soy un demonio diferente, hago lo que quiero y me preocupo por quien quiero!

-Muy bien dicho querido!

Adam les miró divertido con sus enormes ojos.

-Todo eso es lo que os convierte en pareja!

-Qué? -volvió a repetir Crowley. Parecía la borde de un ataque de nervios.

Azirafel fruncía el ceño con la boca abierta.

Los cuatro niños rieron.

-Dejadles en paz chicos -les llamó la atención Anathema acercando una bandeja de emparedados a la mesa del jardín. Y sonrió con picardía -Ya se darán cuenta ellos solitos

Los cuatro se levantaron en dirección a la comida.

-6.000 años y no se han dado cuenta.

-Será porque son adultos?

-Yo no quiero crecer nunca!

-Ni yo.

-Ángel -susurró Crowley, -me gustaban más los niños de antes, eran más inocentes.

-Sí, da un poco de miedo.


	26. Día 26-Pelea

**Día 26-Pelea**

-No...ni de coña.  
-Es sólo una reunión...  
-Pero cómo puedes seguir confiando en ellos después de todo lo que has visto? Después de todo lo que nos han hecho?  
-Te crees que soy idiota Crowley?  
-A veces sí!  
Crowley se arrepintió de sus palabras según salían de su boca y un peso se le hundió en el pecho al ver la mirada de tristeza de su amigo. Pero no podía ceder, ante esto no.  
-Pues no lo soy. En esto no. Y me gustaría que por una vez confiases en mí!  
-En quien no confío es en él, en ese pomposo de Gabriel. Ni en ningún maldito ángel!  
-Pues sorpresa Crowley! Yo también soy un ángel!  
-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! -gruñó Crowley.  
Azirafel cerró los puños, molesto.  
-Yo sé cómo funcionan las cosas ahí arriba, y creo que es la mejor jugada...  
-Intentaron matarte, Ángel! A los dos!  
Azirafel le miró un instante antes de continuar.  
-Nos tienen miedo! Tú mismo lo dijiste! No saben lo que hicimos, y están asustados porque no saben lo que somos!  
-Argggg! -Crowley se mesaba el pelo dando vueltas alrededor de Azirafel. El ángel suavizó el tono, intentando llevarlo a su terreno.  
-Mira, si de verdad quieren que firmemos un acuerdo de no agresión es lo mejor que podemos hacer. En cuanto lo firmemos seremos libres de ellos. No podrán hacernos nada!  
-Y te sigues fiando de ellos, siempre creyendo en ellos...  
-Crowley, eso es injusto -dijo Azirafel dolido.  
-Injusto! -gritó Crowley amenazándole con un dedo. -Injustas son las veces que les has ante puesto a todo, injustas son las veces que he estado para ti y tú has negado nuestra amistad, injustas son las situaciones en las que te han puesto y no te han dado las gracias...  
-Maldi... -Azirafel intentó calmarse pero notaba como la ira inundaba su cuerpo. -Demonio estúpido! Cuándo te entrará en esa cabezota que sólo negaba nuestra amistad porque tenía miedo...  
-Sí, miedo de que se enterasen...  
-Sí, de que se enterasen y te destruyesen, a ti! De lo que te pudiese pasar a ti! -Azirafel había ido subiendo el tono y era ahora él el que señalaba acusador al demonio, que había ido retrocediendo paso a paso. -Y se supone que yo soy el idiota!?  
Crowley chocó con una de las estanterías, con los ojos y la boca abiertos, asombrado por el arrebato de ira de su amigo. Entonces se abalanzó sobre él. Por un momento el ángel se asustó, hasta que notó los labios de Crowley en los suyos y sus brazos atraiéndolo a su cuerpo.  
-Oh, Crowley -consiguió murmurar antes de que cayesen juntos al suelo.

* * *

-Crees que es buena idea? -preguntó Miguel en la puerta de la librería observando con disgusto a los humanos que paseaban por el Soho. -Indultar a un ángel traidor y a un demonio!  
Gabriel, tan estirado como siempre, golpeaba por segunda vez la puerta.  
-Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer dadas las circunstancias -se agachó y miró por el hueco del buzón. -No sabemos en qué más habrán cambiado y de qué son capaces. Más vale prevenir...HOLA!  
El puño golpeó en el aire al abrirse la puerta. Un sonrojado y despeinado Azirafel apareció en el umbral. -Perdón -dijo sonriendo abrochándose desordenadamente y con prisa los botones de la camisa, -perdí la noción del tiempo...  
-Bien, no pasa nada...creo -dijo Gabriel intentando parecer despreocupado y seguro de sí mismo. -Podemos pasar y terminar con esto cuanto antes? -Miró el reloj. -Tengo algunos asuntos que atender...  
Un brazo agarró por el pecho a Azirafel y le arrastró al interior de la librería y en su lugar apareció Crowley sin camisa, y tan despeinado y colorado como el ángel.  
-Os importaría volver un poco más tarde? -jadeó con premura. -Estamos en medio de...una pelea.  
Dio a los arcángeles con la puerta en las narices.  
Gabriel y Miguel se miraron extrañados.  
-Nunca comprenderé las costumbres humanas -exclamó Gabriel antes de desaparecer.


	27. Día 27-Ángel

**Día 27-Ángel**

-Es muy romántico que siendo enemigos naturales hayáis acabado juntos.  
-Supongo que era inevitable, querida. Nos conocemos desde el principio y el ser los dos únicos seres inmortales...  
Madame Tracy asintió interesada mientras cogía una pasta de té.  
-Y cómo ocurrió? Cuándo os distéis cuenta? Me encantan estas historias!-suspiró.  
-Pues estaba yo en lo alto del muro viendo como Adán y Eva...  
Madame Tracy rió dulcemente y golpeó suavemente a Azirafel en el brazo.  
-Oh, no, señor Fell. Me refiero a cómo os declarasteis!  
Azirafel frunció el ceño.  
-Me parece que no la entiendo...  
-Cuándo os dijisteis que os amabais!  
-Qué? O no querida! -rio Azirafel. -Crowley y yo sólo somos amigos!  
-De verdad? -exclamó sorprendida Madame Tracy. -Qué pena! Con la buena pareja que hacéis!  
-Siento decepcionarla.  
Madame Tracy hizo un puchero mientras removía su taza de té. -Me confundió el hecho de que tu apuesto amigo siempre te está llamando Ángel...  
-Oh, es que soy un ángel -dijo con orgullo Azirafel.  
-Ya, pero no sé si sabrás que el término Ángel es también un apodo cariñoso...-sentenció Madame Tracy ofreciéndole un coqueto pestañeo mientras bebía de su taza.

* * *

-Crowley, querido?  
-Mmm?  
-Por qué siempre me llamas Ángel?  
Crowley se atragantó con el vino que estaba bebiendo y le dio un ataque de tos. Los comensales de las mesas más cercanas le observaron con curiosidad.  
-A qué viene esa pregunta de repente Áng...Azirafel?  
-No sé. Hoy estuve tomando té con Madame Tracy y salió el tema.  
-Pues te llamo así porque eres un ángel, es evidente -contestó Crowley sin mirarle a la cara.  
-Ya, lo suponía...-Azirafel contempló un instante su postre, pensativo. -Sabías que «ángel» es también un término cariñoso que suelen emplear, emm, las parejas?  
-Las parejas?  
-Sí, parejas-parejas...  
-Ya lo entendí...  
-...y por lo visto cuando la gente te oye llamarme así dan por hecho que estamos juntos...  
-Juntos?  
-Juntos como pareja!  
-Ya te entiendo a la primera, Ángel! No tienes que darme explicaciones cada vez!  
Azirafel tomó con la cuchara un poco de pudin, pero no terminó de probarlo.  
-No te molesta que demos la impresión de...?  
-De ser pareja, Ángel!  
-Eso.  
Crowley le observó un instante, tomando un trago de vino. Entonces dejó la copa y se acercó a su amigo.  
-Mira, te llamo así no porque seas un ángel, si no porque para mí eres El Ángel. Desde el día que te conocí en lo alto del muro me di cuenta de que eras todo aquello que debía representar un ángel, y hasta el día de hoy no has hecho más que demostrarme que no me equivocaba.  
Azirafel se puso colorado y bajó la mirada, como hacía siempre que se avergonzaba.  
-En serio, Crowley?  
-De verdad, Ángel. Es la muestra del aprecio que te tengo, algo solo para ti. Eres...maldita sea, eres mi ángel!  
Azirafel le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y empezó a tomar feliz su postre.  
-Y que si me molesta que los demás piensen que estamos juntos? Al contrario, me divierte.  
-Desean algo más? -preguntó el camarero.  
-Otra botella de vino...tú quieres algo más, Ángel?  
-Oh, no, querido, el vino es suficiente.  
El camarero tomó nota y se alejó con media sonrisa.  
Crowley sonrió para sí y volvió de nuevo su atención a Azirafel.  
-Si quieres que deje de llamarte así...  
-Oh, no querido, a decir verdad, me gusta que me llames así.


	28. Día 28-Guerra

**Día 28-Guerra**

-Crowley?

-Mmm -murmuró Crowley observando a la gente pasear por la calle.

-Crees que hay algo mal en nosotros?

-Por qué dices eso Ángel?

-No sé, simplemente no puedo entender cómo podemos ser los únicos que no quieren la guerra.

-Ya sabíamos que este día llegaría. El Gran Plan! -Crowley sonrió con amargura.

-Lo sé, pero por qué tenemos que saber que está mal? Siempre nos hablaron del Gran Plan, de la Guerra Definitiva y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo que significaba..._Dos bandos, tú y yo en lados diferentes..._

-Llevamos mucho entre ellos. Nos han enseñado que podemos cuestionar, que podemos elegir. Y que no hay sólo blanco y negro, también grises. _Y nosotros podemos ser esos grises._

-No quiero que se acabe el mundo. Aún hay tanto por hacer! _Y tengo tanto que decirte._

-Yo tampoco Ángel. Me gusta mi vida aquí. _Y me gusta mi vida contigo._

Azirafel bajó los ojos, asustado.

-Una guerra, es una locura! Podríamos...cualquiera de los dos podría desaparecer. _No quiero imaginar lo que sería vivir sin ti._

Crowley se inclinó hacía su amigo y le tomó de la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-Tranquilo Ángel, podemos hacer esto. _Porque moriría si llegases a no formar parte de mi vida._

Azirafel entrelazó sus dedos con los de Crowley y sonrió, comprendiendo, sin necesidad de palabras.

-Lo sé querido. Porque sé que estarás a mi lado.

-Y tú conmigo...

Tras unos segundo separaron sus manos y Azirafel exclamó entusiasmado.

-Qué te parece una niñera y un jardinero? Así uno puede estar con él en su día a día y el otro en su tiempo libre.

-Brillante, Ángel!


	29. Día 29-Demonio

**Día 29-Demonio**

Crowley esperaba en la abarrotada barra de un pub, tamborileando aburrido los dedos mientras se terminaba su segunda pinta.

-Hola!-susurraron casi en su oído. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse el rostro sonriente de una preciosa muchacha.

Crowley sonrió ladeando el rostro.

-Qué hay?

-Mira, no suelo hacer esto, pero a mi amiga y a mí nos has gustado...

La chica se volvió señalando a una morena que le saludó lascivamente sobre una copa. Crowley le devolvió el saludo.

-Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien...

-Estás seguro? Porque podemos ser muy insistentes...

La muchacha se acercó más al demonio, pasando el dedo por la hebilla de serpiente de sus pantalones. Crowley siguió el gesto con la mirada, divertido. Le encantaba cómo habían cambiado los tiempos. Ser un demonio apenas suponía un esfuerzo. Le retiró la mano acercándosela a los labios lujuriosamente.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero esta noche no...Aquí llega mi pareja.

-Ay, querido, disculpa la tardanza, me lié con la lectura de un catálogo y luego había una cola enorme para entrar y...eh, hola, quién es tu amiga?

-Ya se iba -dijo Crowley atrayendo al ángel hacia sí de la cintura. Hundió el rostro en su cuello acariciándolo suavemente con la nariz y volvió a mirar la chica, que les miraba con los ojos abiertos, -no es así?

Con un bufido se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Crowley rió soltando a su amigo y volviéndose hacia la barra.

-No me gusta que hagas estas cosas Crowley -dijo Azirafel visiblemente ofendido sentándose junto a él. -El qué? -preguntó distraído Crowley pidiéndole dos pintas más al camarero.

-Fingir que somos... -se acercó y bajo el tono -que estamos en una relación.

Crowley rió. -Ains, Azirafel, lo inteligente que eres para unas cosas y lo inocente para otras!

-No es divertido -susurró Azirafel tomando la cerveza que Crowley le tendía. -No me gusta que me metas en tus cosas de...demonio.

Crowley rió de nuevo. -Mira Ángel, es una forma educada de decirle que no a las personas sin que se sientan ofendidas. Y sí que es divertido! Sólo por verte la cara...

-Yo creo que diciendo las cosas educadamente se obtiene el mismo resultado!

-Bien...vale...pues vamos a verlo -dijo Crowley orgulloso separándose un poco de su amigo y volviendo a su cerveza. -Ahí viene un posible pretendiente exudando deseo por ti por todos los poros.

-Qué -consiguió gesticular Azirafel escupiendo parte de su cerveza cuando notó una mano apoyándose en la parte baja de su espalda.

-No te conozco de algún sitio?

Junto a él se había detenido un atractivo y ancho chico de pelo largo.

-Emm...no...no lo creo -contestó Azirafel sonrojado y jugando con su baso.

-El caso es que me suenas -insistió el chico sin apartar la mano de su espalda. -Te puedo invitar aún así a algo?

Crowley rió por lo bajo.

Azirafel le echó una mirada asesina, alzó el rostro y estirándose la chaqueta se volvió muy seguro hacia su pretendiente. -No, gracias. Estoy tomando algo con mi amigo...

-Pero seguro que a tu amigo no le importará.

Crowley negó con la cabeza invitándole a continuar con un gesto mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios.

A Azirafel se le abrió la boca de par en par.

-Ya...pero es que...mira -consiguió decir más serio y seguro de lo que realmente se sentía, -no estoy interesado!

-Y por qué no te creo?

El hombre se acercó más a él, su rostro muy pegado al del ángel, haciéndole retroceder. Su espalda chocó contra el costado de Crowley, que rió otra vez ante la situación. Entonces notó la mano de Azirafel en su pierna, pidiéndole auxilio.

-Bien...vale...-dijo tomando un último trago de cerveza y dejando la pinta en la barra. Se puso en pie y agarró a Azirafel atraiéndolo hacia él y obligando al hombre a soltarlo.

-Pero qué? -se quejó el hombre.

Nunca terminó la frase. Sólo pudo observar como el pelirrojo agarraba de la nuca al centro de sus atenciones y lo atraía a sus labios besándolo con pasión. En seguida vio cómo sus bocas se abrían y empezaba un juego de lenguas. Sus cuerpos se pegaron más, rodeando el rubio al alto con los brazos por el cuello y tirando éste de él por la cintura. No pudo evitar tragar saliva ante tal visión. Y es que Crowley aprovechó el momento para desplegar todas sus armas de demonio. Todo el deseo y pasión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento fue canalizado y compartido por todos los asistentes más cercanos. Tentación y lujuria en el estado más puro. Esa noche habría más de un alma camino al infierno. Soltó a Azirafel y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, clavando la mirada a través de las gafas de sol en el hombre.

-Mío.

Fue lo único que dijo. Luego, bajándose un poco las gafas miró en torno suyo, amenazante, para comprobar que le había quedado claro a todo el mundo. Todos apartaron la mirada.

Con una nueva sonrisa más amplia volvió a sentarse y a beber.

Azirafel a su lado se mordía el labio, colorado.

-Vale- dijo. -Entiendo lo de que a veces las palabras no sirven.

El demonio rió.


	30. Día 30-Bendiciones

**Día 30-Bendiciones**

Oyó el graznido de un pato. Espera...estaba oyendo a un pato? A un pato de verdad? Imposible! Ya estaba obsesionado con las malditas aves. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y un dolor intenso golpeó su cabeza.

-Puta resaca! -gruñó llevándose la mano a los ojos para protegerse de la claridad. -Y mis gafas?

-Mmmm -se quejó Azirafel junto a él, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Crowley miró en torno suyo con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba en la librería, enredado con Azirafel en el sofá de la trastienda, la luz del medio día filtrándose a través de los visillos...y no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Bueno, nada nuevo. Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía en intentar dormir de nuevo y que el dolor no le taladrase el cerebro, mientras recogía al ángel entre sus brazos.

Sonó el telefono y de la impresión Azirafel cayó del sofá.

-Mierda, mi cabeza! - se quejó el ángel incorporándose del suelo desorientado.

-Esa boca -le regañó Crowley riendo. Se detuvo de golpe. Sólo con el mero hecho de reír parecía que le estuviesen abriendo la cabeza con un martillo.

Se sentó en el sofá lentamente, mientras veía a Azirafel intentar llegar al teléfono tambaleándose. Sonrió alzando una ceja. El ángel no llevaba pantalones dejando a la vista unas anchas y bien formadas piernas.

-A. al aparato, ahora estamos cerrados. Si le interesa...ah, hola, Anathema...sí, estamos bien... -Azirafel se rascaba la parte baja de la espalda inconscientemente mientras hablaba. Se volvió a Crowley que revolvía entre los cojines del sofá buscando las gafas. -Parece ser que anoche pasamos por Tadfield...-

Volvió a la conversación con la bruja.

Un graznido. Ahora Crowley estaba seguro de que lo había oído y de que era real. Se incorporó y siguió la procedencia del sonido. Al asomarse a la tienda vio durmiendo sobre una de las mullidas alfombras a una familia entera de patos. Y no había una oca desapareciendo tras una librería?

A Azirafel no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia, aunque sí que la tenía. Volvió a la trastienda justo en el momento en el que Azirafel colgaba y se sentaba con un quejido en la butaca.

-Y bien?- preguntó Crowley apoyándose contra una estantería y rascándose el pecho sobre la arrugada camisa.

-Después del Ritz debimos de ir a Tadsfield, donde dice Anathema que cerramos todos los pubs -Azirafel se incorporó y sacó las gafas de sol de Crowley de un baso lleno de vino. -Tú has roto algún que otro corazón -Crowley rió- y quieren que yo forme parte del jurado del próximo concurso de Calabazas Gigantes.

-Bueno, bebimos ya mucho en el Ritz -dijo Crowley sentándose en el sofá. -Pero podría haber sido peor, podría haber sido como aquella noche en Egipto.

-O en Oporto...- Azirafel le miró molesto alzando una ceja. Crowley sólo sacó morritos y miró para otro lado. -Bueno, el caso es que Anathema quiere que saques el Bentley de su jardín cuanto antes, y que descuelgues los pantalones...

-No son los míos...

-Del cordón de alta tensión...Oh!

Azirafel se levantó de golpe, tirando una torre de botellas de vino vacías en su camino y subió al piso de arriba. Tardó poco en bajar con unos cómodos pantalones de lana.

-Estabas mejor antes! -se burló Crowley.

-Bueno, lo importante es que no parece que haya pasado nada grabe. A parte de que parece que hemos acabado con parte de mi bodega...

-Qué ocurre?

-Dice que dijimos algo de patos.

-Patos?

-Sí, patos.

-Me hago una idea -sonrió Crowley viendo pasar a una de las aves por delante de ellos.

Azirafel lo miró con disgusto en su camino a la cocina. Entonces rió.

-Recuerdas esa semana en Toledo?

Crowley rió a carcajadas levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño. Algo le escocía bajo la camisa.

-Sólo parte de ella - gritó para hacerse oír. -Qué bien lo pasamos con Góngora!

-Y qué bien comimos!

Crowley rió mientras se subía la camisa, y entonces se quedó blanco. Un tatuaje! Un puto tatuaje en el pecho! Con lo difíciles que eran de quitar de esos cuerpos humanos, aún con sus poderes. Entornó los ojos y acercándose al espejo lo inspeccionó. Se trataba de medio corazón rodeado de una banda en la que, con dificultad pudo leer «Bendecido por un ángel».

Crowley puso cara de disgusto. La frase le hacía gracia, pero el corazón...Por Satán, que era el puto Crowley! Uno de los mejores demonios del infierno! Por qué no una calavera, o una serpiente, pero no un corazón. Bueno, medio...

-Medio corazón? -susurró.

Una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza, y no le gustaba ni un pelo. Si él llevaba medio corazón...Y había visto a Azirafel rascarse el costado...

-Mierda!

Salió justo para ver a Azirafel parado frente a un espejo observando algo de su cadera.

-"Tentado por un demonio»...CROWLEY!

Pero Crowley ya corría a coger un taxi. No estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por lo mismo que en Oporto. Ya hablaría con Azirafel en unos días, o semanas, sí, mejor semanas. Y aparecer con un regalo no estaría de más. Algo grande, y dulce, si, chocolate era una buena idea.


	31. Día 31-Inefable

**Día 31-Inefable**

Azirafel sonrió relajado. La noche estaba siendo un absoluto éxito. Era la noche de Halloween de 1.904 y había sido invitado por un adinerado heredero a una fiesta de disfraces a la que acudirían las mejores familias de Londres. Durante la cena había presentado al hijo de su anfitrión a la primogénita de un médico recién llegado de Estados Unidos. No podían ser más diferentes, él un joven inmaduro y acostumbrado a vivir de su padre, ella enamorada de la literatura y con la cabeza amueblada. Pero «su oficina» le había hecho el encargo. En el futuro, si la cosa salía bien, con el apoyo incondicional de ella, él llegaría a ser uno de los mejores pediatras de la historia. Y viendo cómo reían junto a la chimenea a Azirafel no le quedaban dudas. Habiendo realizado el encargo decidió disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Un disfraz de ángel? No es que sea muy original...

Azirafel se volvió y no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-Oh, Crowley -rió, -y me lo dice el demonio que va de demonio.

Crowley puso gesto ofendido e hizo una reverencia mientras hacía girar un largo rabo con la mano.

-No voy de demonio, voy del propio Satán.

-Eres sacrílego hasta con los de tu propio lado.

-Ya me conoces Ángel -rió el demonio.

-Trabajo? -preguntó Azirafel tomando dos copas de vino y ofreciéndole una a su amigo.

-Tenía que malograr al hijo del anfitrión, tentarle al mal camino, pero parece ser que alguien se me ha adelantado -dijo alzando la copa ante su amigo. -Así que sólo me queda beber y disfrutar de los placeres que se pueden encontrar en una fiesta!

-Bueno, te dejo entonces con ello...

Crowley detuvo a Azirafel agarrándole de una mano.

-Disfrutar de la fiesta contigo Ángel! El trabajo está hecho (o por lo menos una parte), tenemos comida y bebida, y música. Y aunque dudo que hubiese alguien que pudiese reconocernos, es un baile de disfraces, podemos pasar desapercibidos.

Azirafel dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente aceptó. Realmente era lo que iba a hacer él. Por qué no disfrutar por una vez de la compañía de Crowley?

-Creo que necesito, hip, tomar el aire -balbuceaba Azirafel tres horas más tarde. -O te estás moviendo mucho o ya veo dos Crowleys, y creo que con uno, hip, con uno en el mundo tenemos suficiente...

-Pues vamosss los tress al jardín -exclamó Crowley poniéndose torpemente en pie. -Creo que podemosss salir por aquí.

Por segunda vez esa noche, volvió a tomar a Azirafel de la mano y tiró de él. Le guió por la abarrotada sala, esquivando a la gente hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta entreabierta. Entraron a una terraza cubierta que hacía las veces de invernadero.

-Crowley, creo que por aquí no hay salida...

Un fuerte golpe y un gruñido de Crowley les indicó que efectivamente no había salida, únicamente unos ventanales muy limpios.

A Azirafel le entró un ataque de risa, seguido de un ataque hipo y otra vez de risa.

-No tiene jodida gracia, Ángel. Creo que me he roto la nariz.

Azirafel intentó ponerse serio y se acercó al demonio.

-Anda, déjame ver -alzó la máscara de Crowley y tomándole de la barbilla le movió la cara para ver los daños bajo la poca luz que entraba del jardín. -Ves? No te ha pasado nada.

Azirafel levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Crowley no había apartado la mirada de él desde que le había levantado la máscara. Fue a retirar la mano de su rostro cuando el demonio le detuvo con su propia mano, acercando su palma a sus labios y cerrando los ojos al plantarle un beso.

-Oh, Crowley -no pudo evitar susurrar Azirafel cerrando él también los ojos. Un intenso calor le invadió el cuerpo al notar como, tras unos besos más, Crowley le quitó su máscara y dirigió su mano hacia su propio cuello. Hizo lo mismo con la otra, de modo que el ángel le rodeaba con sus brazos. A continuación el demonio le agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

Azirafel aún no había abierto los ojos. No se atrevía, por miedo a que todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo, no fuese real. Pero el largo cabello que se enredaba entre sus dedos lo era, así como el cálido aliento que notaba en su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna tras el primer beso de Crowley en la unión del cuello y la mandíbula, y siguió subiendo, suave y dulcemente hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Ángel -susurró sobre ellos, antes de besarlos.

Y Azirafel respondió a ese beso, y a todos los que siguieron hasta el amanecer.

El sol salió y les encontró en el mismo lugar, besándose con calma un rato, con pasión otro, gimiendo sus nombres, con los rostros y lo labios colorados del esfuerzo.

-Crowley, querido, ya es de día -dijo Azirafel besándolo suavemente.

Crowley se separó, con la mirada aún perdida por el deseo. Le tomó de nuevo la mano y le besó la palma.

-Se acabó la mascarada, eh? -rió amargamente.

Azirafel le besó el rostro, los ojos, la frente...

-Sí querido, y volvemos a ser un ángel y un demonio de verdad. Ya sabes que pueden vernos.

-Lo sé.

Azirafel fue el primero en tomar su máscara y salir del invernadero.

* * *

-Un ángel y un demonio, qué originales! -exclamó Anathema riendo al verles entrar en la fiesta.

-Lo dice la bruja que va de bruja -silbó Crowley pasando ante ella y dirigiéndose a la mesa de las bebidas. -La originalidad está claramente muerta!

-No le hagas caso querida -se disculpó Azirafel.

-A Crowley? Me asustaré el día que sea amable.

Pasaron la noche riendo y bebiendo. Y hasta Crowley se relacionó con otros invitados sin caer en la grosería.

-Los trajes son originales! -le contaba con orgullo Azirafel a Anathema y Newton. -Los llevamos en una fiesta a principios del XIX...

Azirafel se detuvo, recordando aquella noche, aquel otro Halloween hacía tantos años.

-Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, Ángel -susurró a su espalda Crowley.

Azirafel se volvió para encontrarse con una máscara de demonio roja, aquella que le había apartado del rostro hacía tanto...

Crowley le sonrió tomándole de la mano, besándosela a continuación.

-Me he dado cuenta de que ya no hay nadie observando.

-Bueno...-balbuceó Newton junto a ellos. -Si lo hacéis delante nuestra, técnicamente nosotros os estamos viendo...

-Tú a callar -le gruñó Crowley.

Azirafel soltó un bufido de resignación y se levantó del sofá. -Anda, vamos -dijo alargando la mano hacia el demonio y arrastrándole fuera de la casa.

Caminaron agarrados por el jardín, dando un paseo en la anormalmente cálida noche. Entonces el ángel se detuvo bajo un árbol y se volvió hacia el demonio rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Sabes Crowley? -le dijo sonriendo dulcemente. -A veces me pregunto si todo lo que ha pasado no es parte de...

Crowley se acercó a él tomándole de la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

-Parte del Plan Inefable? -preguntó besándole.

-Sí -gimió Azirafel en sus labios. No podía describir lo vivo y feliz que se sentía al poder besar a su demonio así, sin miedo. Dejarse llevar sin temor a las represalias.

-Mmm, prefiero pensar que es cosa del destino, o del libre albedrío -dijo Crowley metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del ángel.

-Pero acaso no podría ser lo mismo? -exclamó Azirafel besando el cuello de Crowley mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

Crowley se separó un instante para mirarle a los ojos.

-Ángel, creo que piensas demasiado!

Con un último empujón ambos cayeron al suelo enredados el uno en los brazos del otro.

Siguieron besándose y deshaciéndose de la ropa cuando en un momento dado Crowley empezó a reír.

Azirafel le miró extrañado, sentado a horcajadas encima suyo.

-Qué es lo que pasa?

Crowley le cogió el rostro y le besó, sin para de reir.

-Puede que tengas razón en todo eso de lo inefable, Ángel -y señaló a lo alto. -Si no explícame cómo de todos los árboles que habrá en este maldito pueblo justo vamos a hacer el amor debajo de un manzano!

**Nota:**No me puedo creer que el reto haya terminado!

He de decir que lo he disfrutado muchísimo. Me ha hecho esforzarme en pensar y dedicarle cada día un tiempo y me siento orgullosa de mí misma de haberlo terminado dado que no suelo ser muy constante en nada, jajaja.  
Haciendo balance reconozco que algunos son un poco más flojos que otros (la falta de tiempo y cambios de horarios del trabajo es lo que tienen) y me he dado cuenta que me tira más el humor y las coñas que la angustia, pero es que es lo que tanto el libro como la serie me trasmiten: buen humor y personajes locos.

Con que lo haya disfrutado una única persona me doy por satisfecha. Gracias!

P.D.-No sé qué hacer con mi vida a partir de ahora, jajaja


End file.
